Entwined
by KliqGirl
Summary: COMPLETE Songbird has been friends with the Kliq for years. What happens when she falls in love with Scott Hall? What will the rest of the Kliq think? And will the man of her dreams feel the same? Please read & review!
1. Default Chapter

ENTWINED

By KliqGirl

Prologue

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Catherine Anderson but I go by the nickname Songbird. Why Songbird? Because I'm always singing, either out loud or to myself. I've been a sound technician for the WWE and now I'm head sound technician for WCW. I make sure you, the fans, can hear the entrance music…and the wrestlers run their mouths. Who gave me the nickname? My friends: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Paul Levesque, Shawn Michaels and Sean Waltman. Yes, my friends are the infamous "Kliq". They've always been there when I needed help or just a shoulder to cry on. I trust them with my life.

Chapter One: My Heroes

I don't know what hurt worse – being backhanded by a man twice my size or slamming into the side of a car after being backhanded by a man twice my size.

"You slut! Which one of them are you fucking? Or is it both of them? Is that why I had to wait out here for you? Were you 'taking care' of them?" Craig screamed at me. He stomped over to where I was laying on the ground and planted a kick into my ribs. "Answer me, damn you."

"I'm not…" I couldn't catch my breath enough to answer him. 

"Don't lie to me! I know you're sleeping with one of them. Get up you worthless piece of trash." 

Craig's hands reach down and grab my hair…then suddenly his hands are gone. I open my eyes to see him go flying after taking a hard right from my dark haired hero. Gentle hands touch my forehead. I look up into the eyes of my other hero; a giant blonde with a sarcastic smile. 

"You're going to have one hell of a shiner, Songbird," Kevin says, grimacing as he gently touched my cheek. "Where else did he hit you?"

"He backhanded me into the car and started kicking me."

I try to sit up, but my body protests. I decide I had better stay still. I look over to see Scott hit my former boyfriend again. The stupid fool keeps swinging at him. _Scott's just playing with him. _

"Go stop Scott before he kills him," I tell Kevin.

"Maybe I can have a turn," Kevin smiled nastily. 

"I don't want either one of you in jail because of me." 

"Aw, you're no fun," Kevin pouts. Pouting looks very silly on a near 7-foot man. I chuckle. Big mistake. A knifing pain radiates through my side. _Oh great. Bruised, maybe broken ribs._ Kevin frowns at my expression. "Sorry, Songbird, I didn't mean to make you hurt. Try not to move around."

"Just please go stop him." 

"Sure, Songbird. Just for you." Kevin walks over and puts a restraining hand on Scott's shoulder. "Songbird wants you to stop."

Scott turned around, holding onto my ex's shirt. "Aw, I was having fun."

"Yeah, I know, but she says enough," shrugged Kevin.

"OK," Scott replies and drops my ex to the ground just as WCW security comes around the corner to check out the commotion. Better late than never, I guess. Kevin tells one to go get the trainer. After Kevin and Scott tell security what was going on, two of them haul off my worthless ex to the cops.

My two heroes turn back to me; concern on their faces. I'm trying to decide the best way to get up off the ground without hurting myself any more. Every move I make is a new adventure in pain. _Now I know how the guys feel some of the time. How do they do this every night? _

"Oh no," Scott says as he kneels down beside me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Don't you move until Coach looks at you." 

"I'm OK. I don't need Coach. All I need is a hot bath and a couple of aspirin," I protested.

"Bullshit! I saw you wince when I made you laugh," Kevin scolded me. "You at least need your ribs looked at." Scott nodded in agreement.

"You two just want to see me with my shirt off. I know how your dirty minds work." _God, my jaw hurts._

"Like we haven't seen it all before, Chica," Scott drawled in his Razor Ramón voice.

"You've never seen anything," I grumbled.

"Are you sure we haven't, Songbird?" smiled Scott. "I seem to remember a certain party where you got hot and started stripping off your…"

"Shut up Scott!"

"Oh yeah," Kevin nodded and grinned. "I remember that party. I seem to recall you got down to that tiny, tiny red lace bra and it all would have come off if we hadn't stopped you."

"It wasn't a 'tiny, tiny' red lace bra; it was a red sports bra and it covered more than most bikini tops! And may I remind you, it _was hot; it was the middle of July!"_

"Not to mention you were three sheets to the wind and heading toward four," Scott added. The remaining WCW security guys dissolved into laughter listening to Scott and Kevin torment me. 

"OK, OK," raising my hands in surrender. "Stop telling all my secrets. I do have a reputation to protect as a modest Midwestern girl."

"Oh that's rich," Kevin said, rolling his eyes. Scott snickered behind his hand.

"Well, I was a modest Midwestern girl until I met you heathens."

"Are you insinuating we corrupted you?" Kevin asked.

"Yes."

"I think you were already corrupted when we met you," Scott pointed out. 

"OK guys, stop harassing her for a second," Coach said, kneeling down beside me. "Do you have any pain in your back or neck?"

"My back hurts a little and my ribs really hurt when I try to take a deep breath."

"OK, let's get you inside so I can get a better look at you. I think your ribs may be bruised or fractured."

"Sounds like a job for me," Scott pushed in and scooped me up in his arms.

"Scott, I can walk."

"Just hush and enjoy the ride."

Scott carried me back into the arena and to Coach's exam area. He gently sat me on the table, pushed the hair out of my eyes and gave me a worried smile.

"Don't look so worried, Scott. I'll be OK. It can't be any worse than the time I fell off the ladder."

"You tore up your knee when you fell off the ladder."

"Yeah, but it was better than before after the surgery," I smiled.

"Not funny, Songbird," Kevin put in, walking into the exam room with Coach. "You could have broken your neck when you fell. You scared the hell out of all of us."

"Okay," Coach interrupted. "Let's get a look at those ribs. Off with the shirt. Out, guys."

"We'll be right outside, sweetheart," Kevin said, brushing a kiss on the top of my head. Scott squeezes my hand, winks and walks out behind Kevin.

***

"I wish I could have beaten the bastard to death," Scott growled, running his fingers through his hair.

"You and me both, buddy," Kevin replied, slumping against the wall.

Scott slammed his fist against the wall. "How dare he lay a hand on her? What kind of man hits a beautiful woman?" 

"Scott, settle down. She's gonna be alright."

"We take her to the hospital no matter what Coach says, agreed?"

"Absolutely."

"Did you see her eye? It's gonna be swollen shut."

"Yeah, he really clocked her one."

"I'd like to do more than clock him one."

Kevin was about to answer Scott when Eric Bischoff walked up. "What in the world is going on? Someone said Catherine was attacked in the parking lot. Who was it? How bad is she hurt?"

"Yeah, she was, by her boyfriend. She's gonna have a black eye and lots of bruises. We think her ribs are cracked. Coach is checking her out now," answered Kevin.

"Her boyfriend? What the hell set him off?"

"Well, from what he was yelling, I would say we set him off. Us and a lot a beer."

"You guys?"

"Songbird's boyfriend got it into his head she was cheating with one or both of us. She was hoping if he met us, he'd see we were just friends. Obviously it didn't work."

"Oh shit. He saw her kiss us good night," Scott rubbed his forehead with a sigh. 

"Yeah. And she did her little nWo baby thing earlier tonight and sat on our laps. You know what the crowds say. So, you add alcohol to what the crowds say and his imagination runs wild. He probably figured she'd meet one or both of us later."

Eric shook his head. "Do the cops have him?"

"Security hauled him off to the cops. I'm surprised they haven't come looking for the victim."

"What did you guys do to him? Do I need to call the lawyers?"

Scott pointed to himself.  "I pulled the bastard off her. He had her down on the ground kicking her. I grabbed him and drug him off. He swung first so I hit him, Eric. And I'd do it again in a heartbeat. No one touches Songbird. I'd have beaten him worse but Songbird wouldn't let me."

"OK, OK. Settle down, Scott. I'd have done the same. I'll go find the cops and see what's going on."

"We're taking her to the hospital, Eric, if they want to talk to her or us," Kevin added.

"All right, I'll tell them," Eric replied as he walked away.

Scott stared at the closed door of the exam room. "I wonder how things are going in there."

Kevin followed Scott's eyes. "Yeah, me too."

***

I painfully took off my shirt. My ribs were hurting more as the minutes passed. I sucked in a sharp breath when Coach touched the rapidly coloring bruise on my ribcage. 

"Well Doc, what do you think?"

"I think we should take you to the emergency room for x-rays. As quick as the bruise is developing, you probably have a couple of cracked ribs. Let's get your shirt back on and head to the hospital." 

Coach gently helped me down off the exam table, handed me an icepack for my eye, and ushered me out the door. My heroes were waiting outside for me. Scott spoke up first.

"Well, what's the verdict, Coach?"        

"Hospital for x-rays."

"Let's roll, Kevin," Scott said, scooping me up in his arms again and walking toward the door.

"Guys, you don't have to take me," I protested.

"Yes, we do. You're our friend," Kevin stated, opening the door.

"Yeah, Chica, we take care of our friends. Especially the pretty ones."

I smiled and shook my head as Scott gently placed me in the backseat of the car and slid in next to me. Kevin climbed behind the wheel. 

"Next stop, Atlanta General. Please keep your seats in the upright position and enjoy the ride," grinned Kevin.

"Oh, God," I rolled my eyes heavenward. "I'll never make it to the hospital alive with you driving, Kev."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Just relax," Scott said. I smiled at Scott and laid my head on his shoulder. As we pulled out of the parking lot, I was already feeling drowsy. At least I was safe with my heroes. Little did I know this night would start a change in the relationship with one of them. A change for the better.

Scott gently nudged me. "You can't go to sleep, Songbird. You might have a concussion. Look at me." I looked up at him, blinking slowly to focus my eyes. He held up two fingers. "How many fingers do you see?"

"Five."

"Five!" Startled, Kevin looked at Scott in the rearview mirror and the car sped up. 

"No, no. I'm just kidding, guys. You were only holding up two fingers."  

"That wasn't funny. This is nothing to joke about."

"I know, Scott, but if I don't try to lighten things up, I'm totally going to lose it." I bit my lip, trying to keep my feelings from completely taking over. How could I have been so wrong about my boyfriend? I knew he was jealous, but I never thought he would react this way. He had never, ever hit me before. I thought everything had been settled once he had met the guys. I tried to stop the thoughts running through my head. I was quickly losing the battle, however, because the pain in my ribs and head was getting stronger with every bump the car hit. The last bump rattled my teeth. "Damn it, Kevin, you wanna turn around and hit the bumps in the road you missed?"

"Sorry, baby. It's OK now. We're here." 

Once again, Scott picks me up and carries me in the door of the ER. This is probably a good thing since I'm starting to feel really dizzy and nauseated. I cover my eyes with my hand. Oh, bright lights and a headache do not mix. Lucky for me, the ER isn't busy so I don't have to wait. A wonderful nurse takes care of all my cuts and bruises, tutting over me like a mother hen. She pats my arm sympathetically when she finds out my ex did this to me. The doctor finally arrived to look at my x-rays. 

"Ms. Anderson, I'm Dr. Collins. The good news is your ribs aren't broken, just bruised. You do, however, have a slight concussion. We would like to admit you overnight for observation, just to be on the safe side."

"I'll get out tomorrow, won't I? I've got to travel with my job on Monday."

"As long as you don't develop any more symptoms of concussion overnight, I believe we can let you go in the morning. But you really shouldn't work for a week. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a sound technician for WCW."

"I don't think you're going to want to have a headset on for a few days. Is it possible for you to take some time off?"

"I'd rather not. I'd have to stay in town and I really don't want to be around when my ex gets out of jail. I don't want a repeat performance."

"I can understand that. I think you should seriously consider not going to work. You really need to rest and recover. The police are waiting outside to take your statement about the attack. If you don't want to talk to them right now, I can tell them to come back in the morning."

"No, I'll do it now. No sense putting it off." Dr. Collins nodded and called in the officers.

"When you're done, we'll get you settled into a room for the night."

"Thanks." Dr. Collins nods to the officers and walks out the door.

The cops wrote down the whole story, thanked me for my cooperation and told me my ex would be in jail for awhile. And the boys aren't in trouble. _Thank God for small favors. And I can get out of town before he gets out of jail, _I thought.


	2. Chapter Two

***Thank you all for the nice reviews! You've been very kind. So, here's Chappy 2; I hope you like it!***

Chapter 2: Recovery

Someone is snoring. It's not me…I think. OK, time to open the eyes. Not so bad. I look around to see where the snoring is coming from. Scott is slumped in a chair with his head thrown back sawing down the Amazon rainforest. Gee, he looks so comfortable. I scoot up in the hospital bed. OK, that's bad idea. Boy, do I hurt. I hope Craig has met a nice man in lockup. Bastard.

"Scott, wake up. Scott!"

"Wh-what?" 

"Wake up. Your snoring is giving me a headache. What are you doing here anyway? Why didn't you go home?"

"I wasn't gonna leave you here alone. Somebody had to stay with you. I sent Kev home; I stayed. How do you feel?" Scott asked as he dropped down on the edge of the hospital bed.

"I'm okay, just sore and I've got a dull headache. You didn't have to stay. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can," Scott answered.

"I didn't mean for you to give up your time off."

Scott shrugged. "No big deal. I was just gonna lay on the beach. Besides, you need someone with you just in case nut boy decides to try and do an encore."

"I was planning to get out of Dodge before he gets released. Besides, I don't think he would have the nerve to do it again. He got arrested. If that didn't make an impression, I don't know what would."

"I'd like to make an 'impression' on him," snarled Scott.

"Scott, I'm not gonna let you get in trouble because I have crappy taste in boyfriends."

"You don't have crappy taste. He's just an asshole. Don't you dare blame yourself for what HE did."

"Okay, okay, enough with the lecture. So, how bad do I look? And don't lie and say I look beautiful!"

"Well, you do look beautiful…"

"Scott, I swear…"

"Let me finish. You look like a beautiful woman with a black eye, a split lip and a nicely bruised cheekbone." Scott grinned at me and gently touched my cheek.

"Ouch. Don't do that. Well, at least my eye isn't swollen shut."

"Yeah, I thought it would be. How do your ribs feel?"

"Like someone slammed me into a car. Do you think I'll get out of here?"

"Probably. You might have to wait until the end of the day."

"Well, there's no reason for you to stick around. Why don't you go home?"

"You're not getting rid of me, so just give it up."

"You're a good friend. Thank you for staying with me." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Scott and I sat and talked as I tried unsuccessfully to eat my hospital breakfast. The coffee and the sweet roll Scott got out of the vending machine looked a lot more appetizing. I wonder how many people getsick from hospital food. I was just about to send Scott back to the vending machine for me when the doctor arrived.

"Good morning Ms. Anderson. I'm Dr. Brooks. I see Dr. Collins took care of you last night. How are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine as long as I don't eat the food. When can I get out of here?"

Dr. Brooks chuckled and looked at my tray. "Yes, the food leaves a lot to be desired. As to when you can leave, that depends on the results of my exam. I'm afraid I'll have to ask your friend to step outside."

I pushed Scott off the bed. "Quick, go outside so I can get out of this place!"

"Is that any way to treat your best friend?" 

"I love you, but get out."

"Okay, okay, I'm going." He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right outside."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just shoo. And go get me one of those sweet rolls before I starve to death."

"Yes ma'am! Is there anything else Madame Songbird requires?"

"Not right now my lowly servant. I may think of something later. You're dismissed."

"Smart ass." Scott grinned and strolled out the door.

"Bite me!" I replied cheerfully and stuck my tongue out at him.

Dr. Brooks laughed. "How long have you two been together?"

"Oh, we're not together. We've been friends for years though."

"My mistake. So, let's see if you get to leave today."

Dr. Brooks unwrapped and checked my ribs, which had bloomed into a huge, beautiful bruise overnight. "You're going to need to keep your ribs wrapped for about a week. Will that be a problem with your job?"

"No. We have a trainer who travels with us. He can do it or my friends can. They're wrestlers; they know how to wrap just about everything. They could probably turn me into a convincing mummy."

"Good. Now let's see about your concussion. Any blurred or double vision this morning?"

"No, just a dull headache."

"Good. Your pupils are reacting the way they should so I can't see any reason to keep you. I do wish, however, you would reconsider returning to work right away."

"I'll be better off with my friends than sitting alone at home."

"Well, I'll go out and sign your release papers and write you a prescription for pain medication. Can your friend take you home? I don't want you to drive for a week, just to be on the safe side."

"Yeah, he'll take me home."

"Good. I'll just leave you to get dressed."

I was trying to figure out how to get my shoes on without bending over when Scott came back in the room.

"Why are you frowning at your shoes?"

"I can't bend over to put my shoes on." Scott started to laugh. "It's not funny, Scott."

"I know. I'm sorry. Sit down and I'll put them on for you." He slipped on my shoes and tied them quickly. He patted my feet and stood up. "So, are we out of here?"

"As soon as the nurse comes in with my papers. Not soon enough for me." 

"Well, might as well make ourselves comfortable while we're waitin'." Scott lay down across the foot of the bed with a sigh, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

"Comfy?" I asked as I leaned back against the headboard.

"As a matter of fact, yes. This is a lot better than the torture chair."

"Your back hurts, doesn't it?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"It's my fault though. You could have slept in a nice soft bed last night. Instead, you were here babysitting my sorry ass."

"It's a cute sorry ass, though."

I snorted at that comment. A thought popped into my head. "Hey, Scott?"

He opened his eyes and turned to me. "What baby?"

"Thanks. For everything. For bringing me to the hospital and staying. And saving my cute sorry ass." I grinned at him.

Scott sat up and wrapped me carefully in his strong arms. "You don't have to thank me. We all take care of each other. We always have and always will."

"I know but…"

"Enough. I don't want to hear anymore," Scott scolded, shaking his finger at me.

I was about to argue with him anyway when the nurse came in the door. She gazed at Scott, sizing him up. "Sorry to interrupt, but I have release papers for you to sign."

"Thank God! I'm ready to get out of here."

"Well, I'll go get a wheelchair and take you downstairs."

"I can walk. I'm not in that bad of shape."

"Sorry, hospital policy. You can't leave unless you're in a wheelchair."

Scott stood up and walked to the door. "You better stop arguing, Songbird. They might make you stay. I'll go get the car. Meet you outside."

The nurse returned a few minutes later. "Your boyfriend is really cute. He looks familiar for some reason though."

I sighed. Why does everyone assume we're together? "Scott isn't my boyfriend; he's just a friend. And he probably looks familiar to you because he's on TV."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were together. You're so comfortable with each other and he didn't leave your side all night. So, what does he do on TV?"

"That's okay. The doctor thought the same thing. Scott wrestles on TV."

"Oooo…a wrestler. No wonder he's built. He's got a great smile too. Is he single?" I rolled my eyes as she rambled on as we took the elevator to the ground floor. Warning! This is a ring rat alert! You would think after all these years of being around the guys that this sort of thing wouldn't bother me. Usually it doesn't, but it does today. Maybe it's the concussion. I'm getting nauseated. I hope she doesn't get drool on my back. Thank God Kevin went home. She'd probably be panting like a dog in heat if he was here too. Cripes! She's still talking. "I bet he kisses great and those arms!" He's not a piece of meat, bitch. Oh man, she's checking her hair in the reflection from the window. My head hurts. "Does he like nurses?"

"He usually just throws up on them," I deadpanned. Her face fell. That put ice in her panties. Sorry, Scotty, you're not getting laid by Nurse Nancy. He'd probably need a doctor afterwards, anyway. Come on Scott, where's the damn car?

A sleek silver Cadillac pulled to the curb. Scott jumped out and smiled at the nurse. She smiled back wanly. 

He opened the car door with a flourish. "Your chariot awaits, Milady." 

"It's about damn time," I snapped. When did I become a bitch? I guess concussions give you mood swings. "Sorry, Scott. I didn't mean to snap." I slowly climbed out of the wheelchair into the front seat. Scott buckled me in.

"No problem, baby. What do you say I take you home?" He climbed behind the wheel. "Ready?"

"Let's roll. Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's my sweet roll?"

***That's all for now! See you next week! Cheers!***


	3. Chapter 3

_***Hello again all! Hope you like the next offering! Enjoy!***_

Chapter 3: Bruised

I carefully crawled onto my couch. Ah, home. No place like it. Wearily, I shut my eyes. Who knew just riding home in a car would wear a person out? Of course, anyone who has ever been in the hospital knows it's not the quietest place in the world. And when you're suffering from a concussion, you get the extra special bonus of being woke up on a regular basis to the question, 'How are you feeling?' To which you want to reply, 'I was fine until you woke me up, you asshole.' 

"Okay Songbird, here's your pain pills," Scott said softly, handing me a glass of water.

"I really don't want to take these. I just get stoned off of them. I don't like being brainless."

"You're gonna want them. You'll be sorry if the others wear off and you start feeling your ribs. Believe me, I know from experience."

"I know you know. I'd rather just wait. I want to take a shower first." I gingerly got off the couch.

"Your call, Songbird. I think you're going to be sorry though," Scott stated, following me into the bedroom and watching me grab some clothes and walk slowly to the bathroom. "Hey, need any help?" 

"No. I got it covered."

"Damn. I was hoping to get a free show," Scott teased, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Very funny, Hall. Ha ha. Not in this lifetime," I replied as I shut the door.

I looked in the mirror. Oh lovely. My dirty blonde hair hung limply with tangles. It looked like I hadn't washed it in a week. My normally clear brown eyes were bloodshot and the bruising made me look like a raccoon. My bottom lip looked like a collagen treatment gone horribly wrong. And now for the big finale: the ribs. Oh…wow.  

Twenty minutes and a lot of pain later, I emerged from the bathroom. So, he was right. The pain pills had worn off and I could feel every bruise. I hate it when he's right.

"I was about to send in the search party. Are you alright?" he eyed me suspiciously, taking in my pale face.

"I'll take those pills now."

"That's what I thought," nodding his head knowingly and handing me the pills. "We need to wrap your ribs back up too."

"I know. That's why I put on an undershirt. You can wrap over it."

"How bad do your ribs look?"

"Well, my ribs are being shown in Technicolor now. He really did a number on me. Here, look," I pulled my undershirt up far enough for Scott to see without flashing him.

Scott sucked in a breath. "Oh hell. Well, let's get those ribs wrapped and then you can lie down and rest. I think if you put your hands up on my shoulders I can reach around to wrap you up."

Scott was as careful as he could be, but by the time he was done, I was sweating and pale from the pain. He walked me into my bedroom and pulled back the covers on the bed.

"Okay, I want you to crawl into your cozy little bed and sleep." He tucked me in with a smile. "Honey, does he have a key to the apartment?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"I'm gonna run down the street and get new locks for your door. I don't want him to able to get in here while you're gone on the road. Where do you keep your tools?"

"The tools are under the sink. I guess I should call the landlord and tell him Craig isn't welcome here anymore," I sighed. My eyes were starting to get very heavy and my ribs had thankfully gone numb. God bless the person who invented painkillers.

"You can do that after you've had a nap. You're gonna have to rest up if you still want to go back on the road. You'll never make it otherwise. And I've already carried your ass around enough."

"Hey, I thought you said it was a cute ass," I replied sleepily.

"Not anymore. I've had to carry it around too much. Go to sleep. When you wake up, you'll have new locks." 

I didn't hear Scott leave. I was already out cold.

******

Scott was putting the new deadbolt into the front door when he had the feeling he was being watched. He looked over his shoulder to see a little old lady standing in her doorway staring at him, her arms crossed over her chest and a frown on her face. He smiled at her. "Is there something I can do for you ma'am?"

"I was wondering who you are and why you are changing the locks on Catherine's door. And where is Catherine?"

"My name is Scott Hall and I'm a close friend of Catherine's. She's inside asleep right now. And you are?"

"I'm Mrs. Crabtree. I watch Catherine's apartment while she's gone. You're not her boyfriend. Her boyfriend is blonde. Shouldn't _he be changing her locks?" Scott recognized Mrs. Crabtree's name. Songbird had mentioned the little old lady who knew everyone's business in the building. She said the lady was very lonely and she felt sorry for her. He thought Mrs. Crabtree could come in handy to keep Craig away from Songbird's home._

"I don't think you'll be seeing him around anymore."

"Why not, for heaven's sake? He's such a nice young man. I thought for sure Catherine would marry him. They made such a beautiful couple," she rambled.

"That 'nice young man' beat up Catherine last night," Scott said through clenched teeth. 

"Oh my! Is Catherine alright? Shouldn't she be in the hospital? How badly is she hurt? Is he in jail?" Mrs. Crabtree asked, her hand over her heart as she walked down the hall to stand next to Scott.

Scott smiled at the rapid fire questions. "She's okay. Her ribs and cheekbone are bruised; she has a black eye, slight concussion and a split lip. She was in the hospital last night. I brought her home this morning. Yes, the ex-boyfriend is in jail."

"Why would he ever do such a horrible thing to beautiful little Catherine? She's such a sweet child. Is there anything I can do?"

"Jealous people do crazy things. Actually, you could help. Even though I'm changing the locks, that doesn't mean he won't try to get in the apartment while Catherine's gone to work. If you could keep an eye out for him and call the police if you see him, it would really help."

"Oh, of course! I won't let that monster near her door. He should be ashamed of himself. They should just keep him locked up!" She shook her head at the injustice.

"I agree ma'am, but they won't keep him forever. I just want Catherine to be safe when she comes home."

"Leave it to me young man. I'll keep an eye out." Mrs. Crabtree looked Scott up and down. "You're a very big man. Are you one of the wrestlers from where Catherine works?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well then, I guess Catherine will be safe while you're here. If you need any help, I'm in Apartment 3B. Tell Catherine to get well soon. I'll stop by later with some hot soup for her." Mrs. Crabtree bustled off to her apartment and shut the door. 

Scott smiled and shook his head as he tried out the new deadbolt lock. Sometimes a nosey neighbor can come in handy. He stepped inside the apartment and closed the door.

He headed into the kitchen to get a glass of tea. He poked his nose into the cookie jar. Ah yes, Songbird's famous chocolate and cinnamon chip oatmeal cookies. Ambrosia! He wandered into the living room. He smiled as he looked at the picture hanging above the couch. It was huge portrait of the six of them. Kevin, Paul, Sean, Shawn and he were dressed to the nines in tuxedos while Songbird was in a flame red evening gown. The photographer had talked them into picking her up and holding her in front of them. They all made a very good looking family. That's what they were: a family. 

Scott's eyes traveled around the room. Pictures of the group were intermixed with pictures of Songbird's family. Scott smiled. Songbird would tell him they were all her family. Songbird and her parents. Songbird and Sean and Paul. Songbird and Kevin, Shawn and himself. Songbird and her three nieces and five nephews. Songbird and her four brothers. Songbird and…the bastard himself. Scott's lip curled in disgust. A flare of white hot anger surged through him. He would love to have the creep alone in a room for 15 minutes. There wouldn't be anything left when he was done. When he shut his eyes he could still see the bastard kicking her on the ground. He let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he was holding. She was so lucky she wasn't hurt worse. She's such a little thing; he could have killed her! Scott thought. The white hot anger returned. He grabbed up the frame and then stifled the need to smash it to pieces. He guessed he had better let Songbird do that herself. He put the picture face down on the table. Sighing, he stared out the window and wondered if Songbird would really feel like going back on the road in a couple of days. The phone rang startling him out of his musings. Before he could cross the room to answer it, the machine kicked on.

"Hi! This is Catherine. I can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message at the beep!"

"Songbird, pick up the phone. It's Shawn. Are you there?" Scott picked up the phone.

"Hey man."

"Christ, Songbird. Your voice sounds like Scott's. They didn't give you a sex change in the hospital by accident did they?" Shawn teased.

"Very funny Toy Boy," Scott replied, purposely reversing Shawn's stage nickname.

"Oooo, that hurt. How is she, man?"

"Beat up. She's asleep right now. Kev call and tell you everything?"

"Yeah. I didn't think the guy was the type. He's seemed decent when I met him."

"Kev and I thought the same thing. I mean, Songbird told us he was a little jealous but she really thought once he met us it would be fine."

"Instead, he turned psycho boy on her."

"Yep."

"I hope you beat him to death with his own arm. It's the least he deserves."

"Let's just say he met my right up close and personal."

"Good! I hope you knocked his teeth down his throat!"

"Scott, who are you talking to?" I asked as I slowly walked out of the bedroom.

"Hey girl. It's Shawn, checking up on you," handing her the phone.

"Hey Shawny."

"Hi baby. How ya feelin'?" Shawn's Texas drawl washed over me like a warm spring shower bringing a smile to my face.

"I'm okay."

"Now I know that can't be true. Are you sure you're just 'okay'?" 

"Alright, alright. I feel like I've been run over by a truck. Is that better?"

"It's more truthful. Is Scott taking good care of you?"

"Yes, he's taking good care of me."

"Like I wouldn't take good care of you," grumbled Scott.

"He's not saying you're not, Scott," I soothed, patting his hand.

"Awww, did I hurt the Bad Guy's feelings?" 

"Enough. I'm not gonna be in the middle of the banter. I don't feel like it right now."

"Okay. Paul wants to talk. Here he is."

"Hey Songbird. How you doing? Are you resting?"

"Hi Paul. I hurt but I'll be alright. I just woke up from a nap and I feel a little better."

"Good. You take it easy and let Scott wait on you. And listen to him. He knows about bruised ribs."

"I will, Paul. I promise."

"Good. Love you. Talk to you later."

"Love you too. Bye." She heard the phone being passed back.

"Hey sugar plum!"

"Hey Shawny!"

"You take care and we'll call you tomorrow. Oh yeah, Kev and Sean said they'd call tomorrow too. Rest up. Love you."

"Thanks for the message. Love you too. Bye." I hung the phone up and looked at Scott. "So, do I have new locks?"

"Yep. And I met Mrs. Crabtree. She said she would be over with some soup later."

"Did you tell her what happened?" I asked suddenly.

"Yep."

"Oh Scott, I wish you wouldn't have. Now she'll just worry."

"Too late. Besides, she'll look out for the scum while you're gone," Scott reasoned. The doorbell rang. "That's probably her now." He opened the door and smiled. "Hello again, Mrs. Crabtree. That smells wonderful."

"Hello Scott dear. Is Catherine awake?"

"I'm right here Mrs. Crabtree," I said, getting up from the couch.

"Oh my dear! Your beautiful face is all bruised! That man is an absolute monster! I hope they lock him up and throw away the key!"

"I'm fine Mrs. Crabtree. Really. There's nothing to be worried about. I just have some cuts and bruises. Nothing serious. What did you bring us to eat?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I just whipped up your favorite, dear."

"Chicken noodle!"

"Of course."

"Scott, you are gonna love this. It will be the best soup you have ever tasted. It's even better than my Mom's. Although, I'll deny it if you tell my mother. Did you make biscuits too?"

"Yes deary. Now both of you sit down and eat up. I made extra because Catherine has told me how much wrestlers eat," Mrs. Crabtree said, patting Scott's shoulder. 

******

"Good night, Mrs. Crabtree. Thank you for the soup. It was delicious," I said, kissing her cheek.

"Good night, dear. You feel better. Good night, Scott. Take care of our girl."

"I sure will, ma'am. Good night." Scott shut the door behind her. "I thought she was gonna spend the night here."

"I told you, she's very lonely. She lost her husband years ago. She likes you. Once again, the wrestler more handsome than 10 movie stars steals another heart," I teased as I put my arm around his waist. I leaned against him, suddenly very tired.

"Off to bed with you, young lady. You've been up too long anyway. I'll bring in your pain pills."

"I'm not arguing. I'm so tired all of the sudden." I crawled into my bed. Ah, nice soft bed.

'Here you go honey. Down the hatch." 

"Thanks Scott. Is the couch gonna be okay for you to sleep on?"

"Oh yeah. It'll be fine. Your couch is very comfy. In fact, I think it's the most comfortable couch I have ever slept on."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Quit worrying. You're the patient, not me. Now, go to sleep. I'll see ya in the morning. You yell if you need anything."

"Okay. Good night Scott. Love ya."

"Good night. Love ya too." Scott leaned down, gently hugged my shoulders and kissed my cheek. He winked as he left the room. 

I blew a stray piece of hair out of my eyes as I lay back on the pillow. I glanced over to the nightstand at the picture of Craig and I at the park. Boy, I sure know how to pick them. Another perfectly crappy choice. I felt betrayed, embarrassed and most of all, angry. How in the hell could I have been so wrong about him? Hot, angry tears began to stream from my eyes. The tears came faster and faster, followed by a sob that came straight from my soul. And just one thought kept running over and over through my mind. I'm such a fool. I am such a fool.

_***Thank you for the wonderful reviews last week and I hope you join me again next week! Everyone take care!! Smiles!!***_


	4. Chapter 4

***Hi all! First off, Happy Holidays! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chappy. It's gonna get interesting!***

Chapter 4: Changes

Scott changed into a pair of shorts, settled on the couch with a tired sigh and flipped on the TV. He found the country music channel and relaxed back on the pillow. The sleep timer was set to shut the TV off in a half an hour. It had been a long two days. The mellow music began to lull him to sleep and his eyes grew heavy. His arm hung over the edge of the couch as he relaxed into sleep. The living room was plunged into darkness and silence when the TV shut itself off.

Scott was startled awake. What was that noise? Sitting up, he listened carefully. It was coming from Songbird's bedroom. Fear shot through him. What if something was wrong with her? He jumped up and tripped over the blanket that had fallen on the floor. Opening the door, he stopped short, his heart breaking at the scene before him. 

Tears were streaming down Songbird's face. Deep, heart-wrenching sobs were issuing from her throat. Clutched in her hands were the remains of the picture that sat on her bedside table. Pieces of the picture were scattered across the comforter. Aw, hell. He and Kevin had wondered when it would hit her. Scott crossed the room, crawled into the bed and pulled her to his chest.

"Shh, baby, it's okay. It's gonna be okay," he said rocking me gently and kissing the top of my head.

"I…I'm such a fool. I believed he loved me. I'm nothing but a fucking idiot," I mumbled listlessly.

"No, you're not a fool. You are a beautiful, intelligent woman. He's the fucking idiot," he soothed, stroking my hair. 

"I can't believe I was so stupid."

"No, you're not stupid. I mean come on, who with any kind of brains would attack a woman whose five best friends are professional wrestlers? Talk about a stupid fucking idiot." 

"I can't even take care of myself. You and Kevin had to stop him." I started to cry harder.

"Honey, he was bigger than you. And as for Kevin & I taking care of him, it was a pleasure. We always take care of our girl." 

"I don't know why I even try to have a relationship."

"Because you are a lovely, loving woman. Any man would be lucky to have you love him."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I am not just saying that. I know that. I know you have a good heart. Don't let him win, sweetheart. Don't let him make you afraid to love. Here," handing me a Kleenex, "wipe your eyes."

I looked up into Scott's dark brown eyes. "Thanks, Scotty. You're the best friend a girl with bruised ribs could ever have." I sniffed and blew my nose loudly.

"Well, wasn't that just ladylike," Scott teased.

"Oh shut up. Would you rather I wiped my nose on you?" 

"God, no," his eyes growing wide.

"That's what I thought." Smiling, I snuggled down deeper into his arms. He felt so warm and so good as I drifted off to sleep. 

Scott tightened his arms around Songbird and kissed the top of her head as she relaxed in his arms. He sighed and leaned back on the headboard. I should have killed the bastard, he thought.

******

Scott's hand strokes slowly up my thigh. I'm too sleepy to open my eyes. His hand curves over my hip and across my stomach. Oooh, it feels so gooood. Slowly, leaving a trail of fire in its wake, his hand reaches my breast. His breath is hot as he kisses my neck. Fingers trace concentric circles on my breast, coming closer and closer to my nipple. My back arches as his fingers finally reach their destination and tease the nipple to a hard peak. A moan slips through my lips as I finally wake. I turn over in Scott's arms, my legs tangling with his as I slide my arms around his neck and our lips meet. Gently, our lips part and our tongues taste each other. I could kiss this man forever; he tastes so good. I slide my hands across Scott's broad shoulders and down his chest, tangling in his chest hair and brushing over his nipples. Scott moans and deepens our kiss, pressing me back into the mattress. I glide my hands across his back, running my nails up and down, making him shiver. Breaking the kiss, my lips travel across his cheek and down his jaw as I push him on his back and kneel beside him. Nibbling down his neck and back up to his earlobe, I gently nip the lobe and run my tongue back down his neck. I lay a trail of kisses across his chest, making sure to pay special attention to his nipples. Following his wonderful treasure trail of hair down to the waistband of his shorts, I slowly trace the edge of the waistband back and forth with my fingertips. Looking up into his desire filled eyes, I smile. I lightly run my nails up and down his chest, drawing designs as I go. Scott's hands grab the bottom of my sleep tank and draw it over my head. His hands return to cup my breasts; his thumbs rubbing over the nipples. I gasp when I am suddenly on my back again, Scott quickly stripping off our remaining clothes. He leans down, kissing me with a passion I have never felt before. His lips burn a path down my neck to one breast. His tongue darts out, quickly tasting the throbbing peak. He slowly licks across my chest to the other breast, this time nipping at the tip and then sucking the peak into his mouth. My hands slip into his dark curly hair, pulling him closer as I arch up to meet his mouth. His hands rub up and down my body, sending shivers of pleasure through me. When his hand strokes down into the nest of dark curls, I can't take any more.

"Scott, I want you inside me now," I beg, pulling his head from my breast and staring into his eyes.

Smiling, he drops his knee between my legs and I part them eagerly. I close my eyes when his lips meet mine in a burning kiss. I feel him slide inside me and…

My eyes snap open. 

I look around. 

I'm alone in bed.

The phone is ringing. 

Oh my God.

I was dreaming.

Dreaming about having sex with Scott.

Oh my God.

Where the HELL did that come from?

It has to be the drugs.

It has to be. 

Doesn't it?

He's my best friend, for God's sake!

I can't feel this way.

Can I?

Oh hell.

Scott knocks and pops his head around the door. "You awake babe?"

Heat shoots through my body at the sight of him. "Uh, yeah."

"Good. Kev and Sean are on the phone. You up to talking to them?"

"Sure. Let me go to the bathroom and I'll be right out."

"No problem," he smiled and shut the door behind him.

I lay back onto the pillow. It smells like Scott. Another bolt of heat shoots through me.

"Yeah," I reply under my breath. "I'll be right out after I take a cold shower."

Oh hell.

***OK, yes, yes, I know. What a terrible place to stop! It gets better! Really! See ya next week!***


	5. Chapter 5

_***Hello all! Hope you had a nice holiday! And now, on with the show!*** _

**Chapter 5: Cornered**

_Author's note: Time warp-late 2001-right before the nWo returns. Shawn Michaels never left the WWE.  _

Stamford, Connecticut: Titan Towers, WWE Headquarters

I've been back home for almost a year now. Home in the WWE. I had no choice but to come back. We all saw the end of WCW coming. Things kept going progressively downhill, everyone was unhappy and unsure about the future. WCW had turned into a huge clusterfuck. Kevin was so unhappy; he got himself 'retired'. So, I was alone on the road. No Kevin, no Sean, no Scott. 

No Scott.

After I was beat up, my feelings toward Scott started to change. Now that I look back, they started to change even before that, I just wasn't aware of it.  I started thinking differently about him while Kevin was off having knee surgery for the umpteenth time. It was just Scott and I on the road trips between shows. We talked about life, love and a zillion other topics in the car. I knew him well before, but I got to know him even better during our time alone. I never voiced the change in my feelings to anyone. I was afraid to. I wasn't sure how it would affect the group and I wasn't sure if he felt differently about me. So, I hid my feelings. Or I thought I was hiding my feelings. But I forgot about the eagle eyes of Kevin Nash. The man who sees _everything_. And one day, he called me on it.

The group had got together for a weekend at the beach. Ah, Florida. Gotta love it! All of us in one place at one time; a miracle in itself. We had a great day of sand, surf, and sun. I ended up riding back from the beach with Kevin. Alone. He had me cornered. 

"It was a great day, Kevin," I said, watching the sunset reflect off the ocean. 

"Sure was. Good friends, good food. Life doesn't get much better."

"That's the truth. Plus, I'm glad we could do this before I go back to work for Vince. I'll get to see Paul and Shawn all the time now, but not you, Sean and Scott."

"Yeah. Speaking of Scott, what's going on with you two?" he asked, looking at me.

I shot Kevin a confused look. "What do mean 'what's going on'?"

"Well, let me clarify. What is going on with you?"

"You've completely lost me, Kevin." Oh crap, I thought, he knows. This man is way too smart for his own good.

"Don't play dumb with me, Songbird. I'm blonde but I'm not blind or dumb. I see how you look at Scott. If you want me to spell it out for you, what is going on with you and the way you feel about Scott?"

My mind started racing, trying to think a way out of this conversation. "I think you got too much sun, Big Man. You're obviously hallucinating. My feelings for Scott aren't any different…" 

"Catherine Alexandria Anderson, don't even try to talk your way out of this! I _saw how you looked at him when he got out of the water. If the rest of us weren't there, you'd have him stripped and down in the sand in ten seconds flat."_

"I didn't…"

"Songbird, be honest. Do you have feelings for Scott? Feelings that are more than friendship?"

Sighing, I covered my face with my hands. "Kevin, please, don't ask me this. Don't make me…"

"What are you afraid of?"

"Everything. How I feel. Him not feeling the same. What it would do to the group if it went bad. It's not right. It wouldn't work."

"Why the hell isn't it right? Why wouldn't it work? And don't use the Kliq as an excuse. That's crap."

"You're not supposed to fall in love with your friends."

"There are no rules in love. The heart wants what it wants. And I think your heart wants Scott. Right?" he prodded.

"I don't know…yes, oh hell. Dammit Kevin, why do you have to see absolutely everything?"

"I see all, I know all."

"I love you guys so much; I couldn't stand it if I lost all of you."

"You won't lose any of us. And you could gain so much more with Scott. Take the chance," Kevin said, looking at me pointedly.

"I don't know, Kevin. Besides, he doesn't feel that way about me. So, it really doesn't matter."

"Have you talked to Scott?"

"Well, no," I admitted.

"Then how do you know he doesn't feel the same way you do?"

"I don't I guess."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

I almost jumped out of my seat. "Kevin Nash, don't you dare." I could just imagine what he'd say to Scott. Subtlety is not always Kevin's strong point. There are times he's about a subtle as a Mac truck.

"If you don't, I will," he threatened, grinning evilly at me. "I think you two would be perfect for each other."

"Just leave it alone for now. Please," I begged. "I've got to get adjusted to being back working for Vince. You know, actually being able to work without tripping over people who have no idea what they're doing," I joked.

He chuckled. "Okay. I'll leave it alone for now, but not forever…"

I jumped when the knock at the door startled me out of the memory. "Come in." Great Songbird, daydreaming in the corporate office.

Vince and Linda walked into the temporary office I was using. It's a little disconcerting when _both _of them come into your office. Gee, am I in trouble? I wondered.

Vince smiled and handed me a folder. "Here are the still pictures of the new wrestlers debuting at No Way Out. I thought you could dig out their old entrance music and videos from WCW and update them." He and Linda sat down in the chairs in front of my desk.

"Okay. So who do we have now?" I asked as I opened the folder. My jaw dropped as I looked at the photos. 

Vince and Linda started laughing. "I take it you're surprised?" Vince asked.

"I don't know what to say," I stammered. Inside the folder was a new picture of Hogan. And Kevin. And Scott. All decked out in nWo black and white. They were coming home. "I'm gonna smack those lyin' little shits. They told me you hadn't talked to them about coming back." 

"Now, don't be too hard on Kevin and Scott. I swore them to secrecy. And they wanted you to be surprised. So, any problem getting things together?"

"Absolutely not!"

"I didn't think so. Now, you know the five of you have to behave yourselves out on the road, don't you?" Vince teased.

I looked at him innocently. "Us? We wouldn't ever be bad. We're angels when we're together." Vince and Linda laughed and shook their heads as they walked out the door. Vince stopped as he got to the door. "Remember, this is a secret."

"My lips are sealed, Vince." He nodded and shut the door.

I opened the folder back up. I couldn't help but smile. The Band Was Back Together. Almost. All we needed was Sean. Something told me he wouldn't far behind. I looked through the pictures in the folder. I smiled at the photo of just Kevin and Scott. My Outsiders. Solo shots of Hogan. Solo shots of Kevin. Boy, gonna have to tease him about that gray hair showing. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the pictures of Scott. He looked…breathtaking. All those carefully controlled feelings welled up inside me. Suddenly, I decided Kevin was right. What did I have to lose? If Scott felt the same way, I was gonna be with him. But would I have the nerve to take the first step? I wondered.  

_***Hmmm…well, see ya next week! Thanks for all the reviews last week. I was feeling kinda down and the nice words lifted my spirits! Take care! Smiles!***_


	6. Chapter 6

_***Hello all!! Happy New Year!! Drinks all around! Apparently, there was a little confusion with the last chapter. Songbird realizes her feelings for Scott in __Ch.__ 4 but is scared to do anything about it. In __Ch.__ 5, she's come to the realization her feelings changed even before that; she just wasn't **aware of it until she had thought about it. Hope this clears up the confusion!*****_

**Chapter 6: Coming Home**

I entered the arena with a smile that could have lit up Las Vegas. Today is the day! Kevin and Scott will be home in just a few hours and we will all be together. Even the grumbling that had been going on in the locker room since the news of the return got out couldn't dampen my mood. I took great care in choosing what I was going to wear to work that night. Okay, I'll be honest, I dressed for Scott. So, what else could I wear but the outfit Kevin and Scott had given me when I joined the nWo in WCW? Head to toe nWo black and white. My very own personalized t-shirt with 'Outsiders Baby' on the back, black jeans with nWo on the back pockets, and to top it off, a black leather nWo jacket. I was walking down the hallway thinking about what we were all going to do after the show, when a loud catcall shattered my daydreaming.

"Whoo-hoo! Looking hot Songbird!" yelled Paul and Shawn as they came out of the locker room.

I did a little modeling turn for them and then ran into their arms. "The boys are coming home today! Isn't it wonderful?" I was jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas morning that gotten everything they wanted. "Are they here yet?"

"Yep. They're right behind you," Shawn said, laughing at my reaction.

I turned and there they were. "Oh hell yes!" I yelled and launched myself into Kevin's arms.

"Hey there, Songbird. Wearin' the right colors I see," Kevin said, putting me down and looking me over from head to toe.

"I wouldn't wear any other colors tonight," I said, punching Kevin in the arm.

"Easy on the merchandise, baby. I bruise easily, you know," Kevin replied, rubbing his arm.

"Quit whining you overgrown baby."

"Hey yo, what am I? Chopped liver? I want a hug too," Scott pouted.

I turned to Scott, smiled and put my arms out. "Just saving the best for last, honey."

When Scott's arms closed around me, I suddenly felt as if I were home. I shut my eyes as the blissful feeling washed over me. Oh God, it should be illegal for someone to feel and smell this good. I could rip his clothes off right here. When I opened my eyes, I met Kevin's over Scott's shoulder. His eyebrows went up and he cocked his head to one side and mouthed, "Well? What are you gonna do about it?"

I glared at him and mouthed back, "Not now." Disgusted, he shook his head at me and turned to talk to Paul and Shawn. I knew the time Kevin had given me was up. He wouldn't wait much longer to tell Scott about my feelings. I kissed Scott on the cheek and reluctantly let go of him. "I missed you. Are you ready for tonight?"

"I missed you too. Yeah, I'm ready. I'm nervous. Do you think they still want to see us?"

"Are you kidding? Those people out there are dying to hear you say, 'Hey yo' and call for a survey. You've got nothing to be nervous about. Besides, your biggest fan is gonna be running the music," I smiled and wiggled my eyebrows at him.

Scott laughed, threw his arm over my shoulders and walked us over to the others. "Well, with backup like you waiting in the wings, what could go wrong?"

"Damn right. And as much as I would love to stay here with you guys, some of us actually do work around here. I've got to go make sure everything we set up this afternoon is still intact. I'll catch up with you guys later." I dropped another quick kiss on Scott's cheek and walked away. I got a few steps away when Kevin stopped me. Oh boy, here we go.

"Your time's up, Songbird. Are you gonna talk to him or am I?"

"Kev, I can't do it right now; it's not the right time. Too much is going on tonight. Too many people around. Don't push."

"I'm gonna push. I told you I'd let you have time. I probably gave you too much time."

"Kev, I promise I'm gonna talk to him. Just not right this minute. Besides, I don't want you around when I do it anyway."

"Why not?"

"You really don't want me to answer that, do you?" I smiled sweetly at him.

Kevin shook his head. "Never mind. But you are officially on notice."

"Okay, okay. Geez, you'd think you had a stake in this or something." I looked at my watch. "I've got to go. I've got final sound check to do. See you later." I walked away before he could get a last word in.

"Hey bro, what was that all about?" Scott asked, watching Kevin walk back to the group.

"Nothin'. Just wanted to make sure she's coming with us after the show. Let's go get ready. We got a show to do."

The show went off without a hitch and the crowd gave the boys a huge pop when they arrived in the ring. We were all so exhausted after the show; we just went to the hotel and went to sleep. So, I was off the hook with Kevin until we had traveled to the next arena.

***

I was sitting in the stands mapping out where we were going to string cable and watching Scott work out in the ring. Well, actually mentally undressing Scott in the ring, which doesn't take much thought, given what he wears to wrestle in.

"You're drooling," Kevin whispered in my ear, making me jump.

"Cripes, Nash! You scared the hell out of me."

"Hey, you're the one up here drooling over my best friend and not paying attention to what's going on around you."

"Fuck you, Nash."

"Hey, are you gonna kiss my best friend with that mouth?" I just glared at him. "Why don't you just go down to the ring, knock him down and jump on him?"

"No."

"No, you're not gonna kiss him or no you're not going to the ring?"

"Kevin…"

"So, have we developed the cast iron balls needed to express our true feelings?"

"Women do not develop 'cast iron balls'. We have cast iron ovaries."

Kevin rolled his eyes at me. "Fine. Have we developed the cast iron **_ovaries_** to do something about it?"

"Yes. I'll talk to him tonight after the show. I need you to keep yourself and the others away from us. I want to do this in private." I started to chew my nails.

"Hey," Kevin said, grabbing my hands. "He's not gonna shoot you down. Don't be nervous."

"How do you know he's not gonna shoot me down? Did you tell him?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"No, I didn't say a word. Remember, I know all; I see all."

"What do you know and see, oh wise gray-haired one?"

"Oh, you did not just bring up my gray hair. It's not my fault the hair color didn't take. You know, just for that crack, I ain't telling you anything. You can just twist in the wind until you talk to Scott." With that, he got up and walked away from me.

"Fine, be that way, Big Grumpy." I called after him.

Kevin smiled as he turned the corner and met up with Shawn and Paul.

"Well, is she going to tell him?" Shawn asked.

"Oh, yeah. We have to make ourselves scarce after the show so they can be alone."

"That won't be a problem. We'll just hide and Scott and Songbird will have to ride back together. Can't get much more alone than that," Paul said, grinning at his two partners in crime.

"I just hope they both don't chicken out," Kevin said, rubbing his hand over his eyes.

"What are we gonna do if they both chicken out?" Shawn asked.

Paul spoke up. "Then we'll lock them in a hotel room with no TV."

Shawn grinned broadly at the suggestion. "And we all know there's only one thing to do in a hotel room with no TV…"

"And if that doesn't work, I'll have to knock some sense into both of them," Kevin said, shaking his head. "But that's a damn good idea, Paul. We'll use that as Plan B if we need it."

"What do you think they'll say when they find out they've both been thinking the same thing? And we knew all along what was going on?" Paul wondered, leaning against the wall.

"After they kill us? Probably laugh their asses off, just like we have. Come on, let's go get Hall and go eat. You know, matchmaking makes me hungry," Kevin smiled, rubbing his stomach as the three men walked down the hall to the main floor entrance.

***

I was finishing up my work for the evening and trying to keep my nerves under control when a large hand grabbed the back of my neck.

"Shawn, Paul and I are sneaking off. Scott's all yours. Don't chicken out," Kevin whispered in my ear.

"Okay," I said softly, swallowing hard and quickly glancing at him. "Thanks."

Kevin pulled me up from the chair and hugged me. "Hey, it's gonna be fine. Trust me. Now, go give my best friend some lovin'." Winking, he turned me around and gave me a shove in the direction of the locker room.

Well, this is it. No going back now. You can do this; I coached myself silently as I walked toward the locker room. I let out a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Hey Scott, you ready to go?"

The door opened and Scott walked out, his hair still wet from the shower. He looked…delicious. OK, focus Songbird. "Yep, all ready to go. Lead on."

"They're loading some equipment out the main way, so let's go around this way," I suggested, leading him to a hallway Kevin and I had discovered earlier in the day. It was the perfect place to talk to Scott where we wouldn't be interrupted. We almost got to the door leading to the parking lot when I finally got the nerve to open my mouth. "Scott, could you wait a minute? I want to talk to you about something."

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about something too. You go first." Scott smiled, dropped his bag and leaned against the wall.

"Scott, I…oh God, I…"

Worry appeared on Scott's face and he gently took my hand. "Honey, what's wrong? You can tell me anything, you know that, don't you?"

"I know. Nothing's wrong, I just need to say something to you and it's really difficult for me to do it," I said, letting out a trembling breath and meeting his beautiful dark brown eyes. "So, I'm just gonna say it. I think I'm in love with you." I shut my eyes, waiting for the sound of Scott running away from me. I didn't hear anything and I cautiously opened my eyes. He was smiling at me and the most loving look was radiating from his eyes.

He chuckled. "I was about to tell you the same thing."

My jaw dropped. "You were?"

"Yeah. Well, looks like great minds think alike," he said as he pulled my hand to his mouth and brushed a kiss over my knuckles.

I gasped. It felt like fire skittering across my skin where his lips had been. I pulled my hand away and took a step toward Scott. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. I licked my lips as I leaned toward Scott and touched my lips to his and searing heat shot through my body. His arms slid around my waist and pulled me closer as his tongue gently pressed the seam in my lips, urging them to open.  A moan escaped my throat when his tongue slid into my mouth, gently exploring over my teeth, stroking my tongue and coaxing me to explore his own mouth. My fingers slid up into Scott's still damp hair and I pulled his head closer, he groaned in response and deepened the kiss even more. My hands slid down his chest, pulled the t-shirt out of his jeans and rubbed up and down his back. Scott's hands mimicked mine and then slid forward and up to cup my breasts. My legs weakened and I leaned heavily against Scott. His hands moved to my hips and pulled me fiercely against him, so I could feel his hard flesh straining against his jeans. Finally, both breathless, we pulled apart and stared into each others' eyes.

"Wow," I exhaled, laying my head against his chest. "That was amazing."

"It sure was." Scott wrapped his arms back around my waist. "But I think we can do much better."

I raised my head and smiled. "Oh really. Even better?"

"Oh yeah. What do you say about moving this party somewhere a little more private?" Scott asked, his eyes burning through me.

"I'd love to," I replied, the fire in my eyes equaling his.

Scott picked up our bags and took my hand. Smiling, he brought my hand to his lips again to brush a feather light kiss across the back, sending streaks of heat through my body. We stepped out into the cool night, the door slamming behind us.

Three heads peeked around the corner at the sound of the slamming door. Kevin, Shawn and Paul had watched the entire scene play out and high-fived each other.

"Wow, I hope Scott's up to handling Songbird. That was one hell of a liplock she put on him," said Shawn, shaking his head in amusement. Paul chuckled in agreement.

"All I know is we won't see those two until probably tomorrow afternoon at the earliest," Kevin smirked, feeling very proud of himself. "Let's go celebrate a job well done boys."

_***Ahhh…next week…get ready!!! I've been told it's a very…ahem… good chapter!! ;P Thanks for last week's reviews! Glad you like the story!! Next week—FUN!!!***_


	7. Chapter 7

_***OK, OK. I am bowing to popular demand, just this once!! __J__ OK-This is a SMUT ALERT!!! Well, it's really not smut…I think it's very lovely. And fun! And others have told me it's lovely. So, lean back in that computer chair and get comfy…here we go!!! ;P Thanks for the reviews!***_

**Chapter 7: Complete**

We couldn't stop touching each other. It took us twenty minutes just to get out of the parking lot. Every stoplight was an opportunity for a make-out session. We were so involved with each other at one stoplight; the car behind us had to lay on the horn when the light turned green. Scott almost wrecked the car when I ran my hand up the inside of his thigh. After that, I had to keep my hands above his waist so we could get to the hotel in one piece.  

Sometime on the ride up in the elevator, Scott turned me around, pinned me to the doors, and kissed me breathless. The cool of the metal door was a stark contrast to the fire Scott was trailing across my skin with every kiss and touch. Just as his hands made their way under my shirt, the door opened. We fell out of the elevator. Scott was able to turn enough that I landed on him instead of hitting the floor.

"Are you okay, babe?" Scott asked, worriedly checking me for injury.

"I'm fine. You know, that wasn't necessary. I've already fallen for you," I replied, smiling down at him from my perch on his hard chest.  

Laughing, he sat us up, rose to his feet and pulled me up into a heart stopping kiss. When our lips finally parted, we stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. I could drown in his eyes.

Smiling, I took Scott's hand. "I think we should move this inside, don't you? I really don't feel like doing a floor show for the other guests." I tugged him down the hallway to my room. I was fishing around in the pocket of my leather jacket for the key card when I felt Scott's hands caress my hips and then pull me back against the hard bulge in his jeans. I gasped and leaned back when Scott's lips touched the side of my neck, nibbling gently while his hands moved slowly across my stomach and up to rub lightly over my breasts. "Ooooh Scott, don't stop, it feels so good."

"I'm not gonna stop, baby," Scott whispered, sending a shiver through me as he placed a kiss behind my ear. I would have fallen right then if Scott hadn't been holding on to me. His chest rumbled with laughter. "Well, that must be one of the spots that make your legs go weak, but I bet there's more than one. I'm gonna enjoy finding the others," Scott growled in my ear, deftly taking the key card from my trembling hand, sliding it into the lock and opening the door. 

Turning me around to face him, Scott took my lips again as he walked me backwards into the room, shutting the door behind us. We were finally alone. He took the leather jacket out of my hand and tossed it into the chair. I ran my hands up his chest and underneath his jacket, slowly sliding it off his shoulders and letting my nails trail down his bare arms. I laced my fingers with Scott's and brought his hand to my lips. Gently, I kissed the top of his hand and then ran my tongue across his knuckles. Groaning, Scott untangled our fingers, slid his hand behind my head and pulled me toward him until our foreheads touched.

"I want you so much it hurts, Songbird. I didn't think it was possible to want anyone this much," Scott admitted, his gaze piercing through me. He brought my hand to his chest, placing the palm over his heart. "Can you feel how hard my heart is beating? It feels like it could jump right out of my chest."

Smiling, I pulled his hand to rest over my own heart. "So is mine. I didn't think I would ever get to be with you like this." We were silent for a moment, our desire mirrored in each other's eyes.

Pulling my hand from his chest, he kissed the palm and grinned at me evilly. "You know, I think you're way overdressed for the occasion, baby. Way too many clothes."

"Way too many clothes, huh? So, um, are you gonna take care of that for me?" I grinned and wiggled my eyebrows at him.

"It would be my pleasure. Never let it be said I am not a gentleman." His face turned serious as he stepped back from me and his heated gaze traveled up and down my body. "I think we'll start here," pulling at the hem of my shirt. 

My breath caught in my chest as Scott's hands went to my hips, slowly pushing my shirt up my torso, dragging his hands up my sides. I shivered when the cool of the room hit my bare skin….or maybe it was the heat of Scott's eyes. My eyes closed and my head fell back as Scott's hands whispered over my bare arms and back. His lips touched the pulse point in my neck and I grabbed his shoulders to keep my balance. "Scott…" I breathed.

"Shhh, baby. I won't let you fall. Trust me," Scott murmured, dropping to his knees and wrapping his arms around my waist. I kicked off my shoes and watched as Scott nibbled and licked a path over my stomach. When he reached the edge of my jeans, he tugged at the waistband with his teeth and popped the button open. Licking his lips in anticipation, he slowly unzipped my jeans, slid them down over my hips and off, leaving nothing but a scrap of purple lace panties. "Did you know purple was my favorite color?" Scott asked, looking up into my eyes.

Laughing, I caressed his face. "Somehow I think whatever color my panties were would be your favorite color. What would you have done if I hadn't been wearing any?"

"Then wearing none would have been my favorite color," Scott said, dipping his head to place a kiss on the top of my mound, and then licking through the lace. With that, my legs completely gave out and Scott cradled me on his lap. Dipping his head, he gave me a gentle kiss that reached down to my soul. Standing, he carried me over to the bed and then lay down beside me. His mouth returned to my neck kissing and sucking a trail down to the edge of my bra. Glancing up at me, Scott smiled and then his mouth swooped down to cover the nipple straining against the lace. I arched up, grabbing his head and holding it closer to my aching breast. A moan slipped out of my mouth.

"Scott, I…want…"

"What baby?" his eyes glittering at me, unhooking my bra and sliding it off, his mouth returning to the other breast. His teeth nipped at the swollen peak, then slowly licked over the tip to soothe it. His lips blazed a fire across my chest to the other breast, taking the tip into his mouth and sucking hard. His hand caressed down and slid under the lace to comb through the nest of dark curls. I dug my nails into Scott's back when his fingers found my nub and rubbed circles, sending jolts of electricity through my body. My hips lifted, arching into his hand, wanting more from his fingers. His fingers continued to tease me as his mouth traveled down my body. Sitting up on his knees, he pulled off my panties and trailed kisses over my hip bones. My breath caught when he parted my folds and thrust his tongue in and out of me, stopping to draw on my already swollen nub. His tongue plunged in and out again and again, driving me toward the edge of all reason. Humming contently, he continued to lick, tease and suckle me. I clawed at the sheets of the bed, the overwhelming feelings building up in me until I screamed and bucked against his mouth.

"Oohhh, Scott! Oh God, baby yes!" Finally, I crashed back to Earth panting, pulling at his shoulders to bring him up to my mouth. I tried to glare at him. "You are a very bad man."

Scott licked his lips and smiled. "You loved every minute of it too. You taste very good." He dropped a kiss on my lips allowing me to taste myself mingled with the taste of him.   

"You know, I think you're way overdressed now," I said, raking my nails across Scott's shirt. "It's only fair that I help you the way you helped me."

_***OK! Well…anyone for a cigarette? Glass of ice water? Cold shower? And Songbird and Scott have just gotten started!!! ;P Now, you really **do have to wait until next week!!! Take care and I'll see you next week! *****_


	8. Chapter 8

_***Hello all! Hope you had a lovely week! It was very cold here in __Iowa__ with only my writing to keep me warm…anyway, I left you all in a rather bad place. So, with no further ado…more love!!!***_

**Chapter 8: Together**

Scott's eyebrows rose. "Oh really. Just what are you gonna do about that?"

I sat up and grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt. "I think I'll start with this shirt. It's just in the way, you know." 

I pulled the shirt up and over his head, revealing his beautifully muscled chest. "I've always loved your chest. Endless planes of muscle covered with just the right amount of dark hair." 

Slowly, I put my hands on his shoulders and trailed them down his arms all the way to his fingertips and back up, over the bumps of his biceps to rest again on his broad shoulders. I caressed around his neck, behind his ears and down the front of his chest into the field of soft hair. I dragged my nails through the hair and over his nipples. I couldn't resist leaning down, placing a kiss on each nipple followed by a lick and then lightly blowing, making the nipple pucker even harder. Scott sucked in a breath and I looked up to find his eyes shut and a blissful look on his face. I continued on, memorizing the feel of his skin under my hands. So warm, so smooth. My hands snaked around his waist and moved up his back. I moved closer and my bare breasts grazed the hair on his chest, sending a shudder through me. I felt Scott's arms wrap around my waist, pulling me close for a kiss. I melted into his arms as our tongues gently dueled.  

After our lips parted, I met Scott's eyes. "Oh no, sweetheart. This is my game. You're supposed to just enjoy," I gently scolded as I removed his hands from my waist.

"Aw, no fair. I wanna touch," Scott pouted. Seeing his bottom lip sticking out so temptingly, I leaned in, sucking it into my mouth and nipping lightly. Scott drew in another deep breath as I moved back, still holding his hands. "God Songbird, you're gonna kill me."

"Can you think of a better way to go? Death by sheer pleasure?" I asked, pushing him down on the bed and straddling his hips. I could feel his arousal pushing against the denim of his jeans and pressing into my bare bottom. "Oh my, Mr. Hall," I said, bracing my hands on his chest and pushing back against him, "You seem to have a very, um, large problem. You look uncomfortable. Would you like some help with that?"

Scott's eyes rolled back in his head. "Oh yeah," he replied, his chest heaving, "I would definitely like some help baby."

"Well," I purred and kissed him slowly, "It would be my pleasure to help you." Leaning forward, I placed a trail of kisses down his neck to his chest. I returned to his nipples, teasing them again into hard pebbles. Slipping off his hips, I stood at the foot of the bed. "Too many clothes," I said, shaking my head and pulling off his boots, quickly followed by his socks. I tickled the bottom of one foot and Scott jerked it away and sat up.

"Don't you dare tickle me, Songbird. I'll have you flat on your back before you know it. I know you're more ticklish than I am," Scott said to me, his eyes glittering with humor and desire.

I shivered with the thought of Scott on top of me. The thought almost made me reach to tickle him again. "Okay, I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Now, lie back down for me." I pushed on his chest and he sank back down on the bed.

Stepping between his legs, I leaned in and kissed down his treasure trail of hair to the waistband of his jeans. I traced the edge lightly with my fingertips and then over the prominent bulge in his jeans. Scott groaned as I squeezed his thighs and ran my hands down his legs to his feet and back up to the button of his jeans. I popped the button and slid the zipper down, relieving the pressure on him and causing a sigh to issue from his mouth. Smiling, I slowly pulled his jeans down over his hips, off his legs and tossed them on the floor. Grabbing one foot, I massaged the heel and arch, then moved up around his ankle and continued up his leg to the hip, just grazing the arousal straining under his boxers and then down the other leg. Sliding back up his legs, I snapped the waistband of his boxers, making him jump. 

"Baby, stop teasing. I don't think I can stand much more," Scott moaned, grabbing hold of my arms and tugging me on top of him.

I gasped at the feel of him as Scott pushed his hips up into mine. "Okay, baby. Just let me up for a minute," I said, kissing him while I scrambled off his hips. I quickly tugged his boxers off, sending them to join the rest of the clothes on the floor. Throwing Scott a quick glance and smile, I licked my lips at the sight of his delicious body. I took him in my hand, my fingers gently wrapping around the base of him and stroking upward making Scott's breath quicken and his hips follow the motion of my hands. Leaning down, my hair draping over his thigh, I took him into mouth and sucked gently. Running my tongue over the silky skin and up to the tip, I licked off the drop of moisture from the head. Cupping his balls, I looked up into Scott's eyes burning through me. "You taste wonderful," I said, bending my head to take him into my mouth again. I stopped and looked up again when I felt Scott's hand on my shoulder, pulling at me.

"Baby, I know where you're heading and believe me, I will let you, but not this time. I want to be inside you the first time; I need to be inside of you the first time. C'mere," he whispered. He took my hands in his and pulled me up to lay next to him, nestling our hips together. Scott sighed and closed his eyes. "You feel so good, baby," he whispered, kissing me gently and pushing his hips into mine.

"Oh yes," I exhaled, moving closer and wrapping one leg over his. "You feel good, too. Come closer." Scott's hands slid around my waist, pulling me closer and grinding his hips into mine. "Oohh, Scott," I moaned in between kisses and grinding my hips back into his. I could feel his arousal pushing against my damp opening, sending waves of desire pulsing through me.

Suddenly, Scott rolled me under him, kissing me passionately. He moved up to his knees and kissed down my neck to my breasts. Taking each nipple in turn, he nipped and licked over them, making them blossom into hard buds. His hands caressed down my body to my hips and slid across to find the nub hidden under the dark curls. I moaned when his fingers found the treasure they were searching for, rubbing with just the right amount of pressure to make my hips rise, searching for more.

"Scott. More, baby, more," I begged, twisting under him on the bed and wrapping my arms around his neck, tugging him down to me. 

Our eyes locked and Scott whispered, "I need you so much darlin'. I need you right now." Scott nudged my thighs and I opened them more for him. Bracing his arms on either side of me to hold his weight, Scott kissed me, his tongue mimicking his lower body as he slowly sank inside me. Fully sheathed, Scott broke the kiss and put his forehead to mine, staring into my eyes and smiling. "You are so beautiful and you feel so good. I want you so much."

"I want you too, Scott. You feel so good inside me," I said, smiling up at him.

Sighing, Scott began to move in and out of me, withdrawing nearly to the tip and then plunging back in, each thrust moving deeper and deeper. I arched my back, bringing my hips to meet his with each thrust. Scott reached down to support my hips and to angle me so each of his thrusts brushed against my sensitive nub. Our rhythm increased; each of us meeting the other with more and more passion.

"Ohh Scott," I moaned, wrapping my legs tightly around his waist and clawing at his back. "Oh baby, harder…harder…"  

 "Ahhh Songbird, you're so wonderful. You feel so good," Scott growled, thrusting harder into me.

Wave after wave of pleasure washed through my body, each one stronger than the last. The only thing I could hear was our harsh breathing. Our rhythm increased even more; pushing each other higher. Finally, the feelings inside of me grew out of control and I locked eyes with Scott in that moment, screaming out his name and pulling him down into a flaming kiss. Scott followed me seconds later, slamming into me with a groan and collapsing on top of me. Neither of us moved nor spoke for several minutes, simply enjoying the feeling of utter closeness of another person. Finally, Scott moved off me, pulling me into his arms, my head resting on his chest.

"Wow," I said, drawing circles on his chest. "That was amazing. I've never felt that way with anyone else."

"Yeah, I am good," Scott said smugly.

My jaw dropped and I pulled his chest hair, making him wince. "Oh, you are horrible. Your ego…"

Scott silenced me with a kiss. "Baby, I'm just teasing. I may be good, but you're fantastic!"

"Well, just so we have the facts straight," I laughed, dropping a kiss on his lips. I couldn't stop myself from yawning. "Look, you wore me out."

Scott chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Honey, I haven't even begun to wear you out. Although, I'm rather worn out myself. How about we take a little cat nap?"

"Hmmm…I don't know if I want to go to sleep," I said, snuggling into his chest.

"Why not?" Scott asked, kissing the top of my head and caressing my shoulder.

"I'm afraid this is another dream and I'll wake up alone in my bed…" I trailed off.

"Another dream?" Scott grinned at me. "And just how long have I been visiting your dreams?"

"Oh, a while now," I replied, blushing and dropping my head back to his chest.

"Define 'a while'," Scott prodded.

"Scott, don't tease."

"Oh honey, I haven't even started to tease you," Scott said, sliding his hands around to cup my rear end and pulling me close. "But, it can wait until later."

_***Ahhh…is that better? Thank you all so much for the reviews and I hope you keep reading! I'm not done yet! See ya next week!_


	9. Chapter 9

_***This chapter is dedicated to Big Sexy __Kevin__ _Nash___. Thank you for all the years of entertainment and I'll be watching for you on TV and at the movies in __April_! Love ya Big Man!***  __

**Chapter 9: Kliq**

Songbird stirred and Scott tightened his arms around her. They were spooned together under the covers, legs tangled. Feeling safe, happy and warm, Songbird turned in his arms and snuggled closer, slipping back into a deep sleep. 

****

"Mmmm, that feels good," I murmured. Warm hands caressed my arms and back, moved over my hips and up to my breasts. Soft kisses dropped across my cheek to my mouth. Drowsy, I finally opened my eyes to Scott's wonderful smile.

"Good morning, beautiful," Scott said, brushing the hair out of my eyes and kissing me gently.

"Morning," I mumbled and snuggled into his shoulder and closed my eyes again.

"C'mon lazy, open your eyes," Scott prodded and nudged me.

"Still sleepin'. Comfortable. Go 'way. Not ready to wake up," I protested.

"Ah, the challenge of waking up Songbird in the morning. Only the strong survive," Scott chuckled and nuzzled my neck.

"Scott…quit…tickles…"

"Oh, tickles huh? Hmmm, that might wake you up," Scott growled and returned to my neck.

I giggled and squirmed in his arms when he reached that certain spot behind my ear. "Scott, cut it out. Okay, okay, I'm awake." I stretched, wrapped my arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his waiting mouth. "What time is it?"

"Oh, about 11:00."

"11:00! No wonder I'm hungry!"

"You don't suppose part of it is being up half the night making love, do you?" Scott asked, cocking one eyebrow.

"Ya think?"

"Could be."

"Hmmm, I don't know…" I trailed off, tracing up his arm.

"What?!?" Scott growled, turned me on my back and pressed me into the mattress. "You don't think so? Care to change your answer?"

I laughed. "Yes, I think that might be the reason." Smiling, I pulled his lips to mine. "I'm ready to go eat!"

"Soooo, do you think I could convince you to wait?" he asked, rubbing his body against mine.

"I think you just did," I replied, pulling him down on top of me.

****

We were finally ready to leave the hotel room two hours later. My stomach growled loudly and Scott laughed at the noise as it echoed in the elevator.

"I can't help it if I'm starving. It's your fault anyway. When you finally let me out of bed, you make my shower last twice as long as it should," I teased.

"I didn't hear you complaining. All I heard was you begging, 'More, more.'"

"I'll show you begging," I said, pushing my fist into his stomach.

Scott grabbed my hand, laughed, and pulled me to him for a kiss. "Now don't hurt me. How will I make love to you if I'm wounded?"

"Yeah, like I could hurt you. I'd have to get Kevin to help me."

"You know, I'm gonna have to thank Kev."

"Thank him for what?"

"He was coaching me to tell you how I felt. 'Songbird won't shoot you down.' Guess he was right," Scott said and pulled me close for a hug.

"He said that? 'Songbird won't shoot you down.'"

"Yeah," he said, puzzled. "Why?"

"That sneaky 7 foot blonde. He's been coaching me and told me, 'Scott won't shoot you down.' He set us up. He knew the whole time how we both felt and he set us up. I bet he's been laughing all night and feeling very proud of himself."

Scott laughed and shook his head. "That's Kev. Big Sexy's a romantic at heart. You know, since Kev knew, I bet he told the others. In fact, they all bailed really fast last night."

"That's what all the grins and winks were. I bet they even told Kid."

"No, I told Kid. He was all for it too," Scott replied as we walked out of the elevator to the hotel dining room.

"And I was worried the guys wouldn't be happy about this."

"No, I don't think that was ever a problem. Our only problem will be the teasing and the gloating."

"Oh goodie, Kliq teasing. I guess it begins about now," I said, waving back to the guys at the table.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Scott stopped and pulled me into another kiss.

We pulled apart at the sounds of catcalls and applause. Smiling, we walked over to the table and sat down with our friends.

"What did I tell you? You weren't gonna get shot down," Kevin gloated as he addressed both of us.

"Yeah, yeah, so you did. All of you were in on it too, weren't you?" They all smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'm gonna get it over with so I can eat. Kevin, you were right," I smiled at him.

"Oh man. Don't even get to have any fun," Kevin grumbled.

"Sorry to ruin your fun Big Grumpy, but I'm too hungry to banter." I ordered a huge steak with a baked potato for lunch. 

"Worked up an appetite, did you?" questioned Paul with a smirk on his face.

"Yes Pauly, I did. And I had a lot of fun doing it," I answered, turning to Scott and smiling.

"Eww, get a room," teased Shawn.

"We have a room. We just need a little refueling before we go back to it," Scott replied.

"Damn you two. You know, you break the bed, you'll have to pay for it," Paul laughed.

"Hey, you're just as bad when Steph is with you," Scott retorted.

"Songbird, I have a question for you," Shawn said, after the laughter had died down. "Why did you wait so long to tell Scott how you felt?"

"I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Paul questioned.

"Afraid Scott wouldn't feel the same. Of course, I know now that was silly. Afraid you guys wouldn't like the idea. But that was silly, because you all knew and were trying to get us together. I was worried if something goes wrong, then everyone would be upset and it might destroy the group."

"That's silly. It would never happen," Shawn said. Paul nodded his head in agreement.

"Besides," Kevin started, "We'd all be mad at Scott for being stupid and letting you go." Kevin, Shawn and Paul burst out laughing. 

"So I'm the one getting kicked to the curb if this goes bad?" Scott asked.

"Yep. You're toast, my friend," Kev said and patted his shoulder. "But you're not gonna be stupid, are you?" 

"No way, man. I'm not letting go of this one," he said and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. 

I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed. "I won't let you go either."

"Good. Then there's nothing more to worry about, is there?" Kevin asked.

"No, I guess not."

"So, what's the big plan for today?" Scott asked.

"Well, I have to go in to the arena and do all the regular checks before the show. You know, make any changes to go with the script and fix my board so I can make Kevin sound like a chipmunk when he talks tonight," I replied.

"Make me sound like a chipmunk?! What did I do to deserve that?" Kevin pouted.

"You've just got that self-satisfied grin on your face and for manipulating the two of us."

"Hey, you guys should be thanking me. You two are the chickens who wouldn't tell each other how you felt. I just helped the process along," Kevin stated innocently.

"Oh yeah, so innocent you are. 'Hey, Songbird, check out this hallway. No one goes in it; it would be the perfect place to tell Scott how you feel'," I mimicked him.

"Well, I was right. By the way, that was one hell of a kiss you put on him last night. If you were any closer to him, you'd been on the other side," Kevin grinned evilly.

My jaw dropped open and the guys burst out laughing. "You guys were watching!"

"Of course we were watching. We wanted to know everything went all right. We did a lot of work getting away from Scott last night. Besides, who doesn't like a show?" Kevin replied.

I shut my eyes and shook my head. "You three are incorrigible. Well, I hope you enjoyed the show, you peeping Toms! You do realize Scott and I will have to get you back for this."

"Hey," Shawn interjected, "we could have come and pounded on the door last night and interrupted you guys, but we didn't. We were gentlemen and left you alone."

"Well, I guess that's true. We wouldn't have answered the door anyway. We were busy," I said and leaned over to kiss Scott.

Our food arrived and the conversation turned to next week's extended stay in Florida.

"So Kevin, did we get the house on the beach we wanted?" I asked.

"Yep. Enough room for all of us. Ocean view and peace and quiet."

"Oh, it's gonna be so nice. Is Sean gonna be there too?"

"Yeah. He tried to call Scott last night but he couldn't get hold of him. He called me and I told him you were molesting him."

"Thanks Kev. You're such a help," I laughed.

"Yes, I know I am. C'mon, he's happy for you both too." 

"I know. I just don't know what I would do without you guys."

"You would be really, really bored. You know, like the last three months you worked in WCW," Shawn added with a smile.

"Don't remind me. Is Steph coming down to stay, Paul?"

"Yep."

"Good, then the rest of you can harass them instead of Scott and me," I said hopefully.

"No way," Kevin stated. "You two aren't off the hook yet. We have only begun to tease. Anyway, I fixed it so you two can go down early and have the house to yourselves for a night."

"Aw Kev, you're the best," I said and hugged him. "You are such a big softy."

"Damn, don't spread it around. You'll ruin my reputation. I just want you two to be happy. You both deserve it."

"Thanks man," Scott added and shook his hand. "I owe you one."

"I'll just add it to your tab, Chico," Kev replied, slapping him on the shoulder.

_***Okay! That's it for this week! Thanks for the reviews and I'll see you next time!***_


	10. Chapter 10

_*** Hi all! How's it going? Hope you all had a good week! Well, without further ado…Chapter 10! Enjoy! ***_

**Chapter 10: Sunshine/Shadows**

"Honey, wake up, we're here," Scott gently nudged me. I stretched and opened my eyes. "I love it when you stretch like that. Except, I love it better when you stretch against me," he said smiling, desire shining in his eyes.

"You are insatiable," I laughed and shook my head.

"Well, if you weren't so delicious…" he said, leaning toward me and placing a lingering kiss on my lips.

"Mmmm…you taste pretty good yourself, Mr. Hall." I smiled and patted his cheek. "C'mon, let's go check out the house." I jumped out of the car and headed for the front door. "Hurry up, slowpoke!" I hollered back as I unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Wow. This place is huge, I thought as I walked from room to room. Nice kitchen, big living room with a large comfy looking couch, and enough bedrooms for everyone. Of course, Scott and I only need one; the same with Paul and Steph. Oh, this is the one. In the middle of the bedroom sat a huge antique bed with a wedding ring quilt on top.  

"Honey! Where are you?" 

I leaned out the doorway of the bedroom. "In here."

Scott came into the room with our suitcases. His eyebrows rose. "This gonna be our room, love?"

"I think so. What do you think?"

"I think as long as it has a bed, I'm happy."

"One track mind. Look at the ocean view we have. We can go to sleep listening to the waves crash."

"You're gonna go to sleep worn out," Scott cockily replied, grabbing me around the waist. "I have you alone with no chance of anyone pounding on the door or calling on the phone to ask us what we're doing…"

I laughed and kissed him. "They have been pretty rotten to us lately, haven't they?"

"Yep. And if they bother us while we're in bed, I'm likely to hurt them."

"No, you won't, you'll be busy. Did you bring in the food?"

"No."

"Well, you better go get it before it spoils or melts and you get distracted," I said, pushing him toward the door and smacking him on the ass.

"You're gonna pay for that one, sweetheart," Scott said as he walked out of the room.

"Promises, promises. I'm gonna take a quick shower," I replied, shutting the door behind him.

Fifteen minutes later, I was out of the shower. Strange I didn't have company, I thought as I opened the bedroom window. Hmmm…I wonder what he's up to. Not in the living room. Empty sacks in the kitchen, no Scott. I walked to the French doors that opened out onto the deck. There he is, leaning on the deck railing with his shirt off, barefoot. My, he is a gorgeous man. Broad shoulders, chest and back, trim waist, great ass, strong arms. I love him so much. 

I padded out onto the deck, wrapped my arms around Scott's waist and laid my chin on his shoulder. "Whatcha doin', handsome?"

Scott pulled me up in front of him. "Watching the sunset."

"It's beautiful," I whispered, leaning back against Scott's chest.

"Not as beautiful as you," Scott whispered back, kissing the top of my head and hugging me tightly.

We stood silently watching the sky turn shades of blues, pinks, and purples until the first stars began to shine in the growing darkness.

Scott turned me around to face him. "Do you know how happy you make me?"

I smiled. "I do?"

"Happier than I've ever been in my life. You make me feel complete. It's like a piece of a puzzle I didn't realize I was missing."

My eyes filled with tears. "Oh Scott, you make me feel complete and happy too."

Scott smiled and wiped the tear glistening on my cheek. He looked deep into my eyes. "I love you, Songbird."

I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him for all I was worth. "Oh God, Scott, I love you too."

Scott leaned down, picked me up and kissed me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and deepened the kiss. He carried me into the house to the bedroom, put me back on my feet and stood in front of me. Reaching down, he slowly unlaced the front of my sundress, a gleeful look on his face as he dropped it to the floor. Laying me down on the cool sheets in the moonlight, he joined me on the bed. 

"You are so beautiful. Your skin just glows in the moonlight. I never get tired of touching you," he whispered, his large hand stroking down my body, sending shudders of desire racing through me.

"I love it when you touch me," I sighed and moved my hips closer to his.

Scott's eyebrows rose and a smile tugged at his lips. "And just where would you like me to touch you?"

"Anywhere, everywhere…" I gasped as his hand moved gently back and forth over my breast.

"You know, that's a lot of possibilities. I could touch you here," stroking across my belly, "or here," sliding up and down my arm, "or here," his head dipping, licking across my nipple, teasing it into a hard peak, "or here," sliding his hand between my legs to tease the nub hiding in the dark curls.

"Oooo baby, that feels so good. Don't stop," I breathed, grabbing his head to hold it closer to my breast.

Scott pulled away and chuckled at me. "You want me to stop?"

"No!" I grabbed his head and drew his lips to mine. My hands traveled to the button of his jeans. I tugged and popped the button, sliding the zipper down to release him from the denim. I reached inside to stroke him through his boxers.

Scott threw his head back and sucked in a deep breath. "Oh girl, you are gonna be the death of me."

I giggled evilly as I pushed him on his back and stood to pull his jeans and boxers off. "I've just gotten started."

His eyes snapped open. "Just what are you planning to do to me?" 

"Oh…everything. Just make you feel as good as you make me feel," I stated, crawling back up beside him on the bed and caressing his chest.

I bent down and laid a line of kisses from his collarbone to his bellybutton, flicking my tongue around in the small indent. Scott's hand gently caressed my head, his fingers playing through the curls and traveling up and down my shoulders. I smiled up at him and kissed my way back up to his mouth, devouring his lips hungrily. When I finally broke the kiss, I caught his bottom lip between mine and sucked as I pulled away, releasing it with a wet smack.

"Hey, come back here," Scott complained and grabbed at me as I moved back down his body.

"Uh-uh. I'm busy. You just lie back and enjoy," I said and removed his hands. I smiled at him and straddled his hips. 

"Where you goin' little girl?" Scott asked, sliding his hands up my body to cup my breasts in his huge hands.

"Here," I answered and guided him inside me. "Mmmm…you feel wonderful," I sighed and slid my body down until I was fully impaled on him. My head dropped back as his hands ran over my body and rested on my hips. 

"I want you closer," Scott growled. I moaned when he pulled down on my hips and pushed himself deeper inside me.

I opened my eyes and looked into his. I smiled and slowly started to ride him, moving up to the very tip of him and plunging back down. He matched my rhythm, holding on to my hands to give me balance. Our motions became faster as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through our bodies. Finally, our rhythm reached a crescendo and we cried out at the same time. Exhausted, I collapsed on Scott's chest and his arms wrapped around me, holding me gently.

I shivered as the cool ocean breeze hit my damp skin. Scott rolled onto his side taking me with him and pulled the covers over both of us. "I love you, Catherine," he whispered and gathered me closer into his arms, kissing me gently. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I love you too, Scott. And you will never have to do without me. I promise." I reached up and traced his lips with my fingers. I snuggled down into his arms and we drifted off to sleep to the sound of the waves lapping onto the beach and the breeze blowing gently through the curtains.

****

Outside the window, Craig clenched and unclenched his fists. He had followed Scott and Catherine from the airport to the beach house. He had watched and listened as they declared their love for each other, jealousy and hatred burning through his body. He had watched while Scott had picked up Catherine and kissed her, her legs wrapping around his waist. When they had gone into the house, he crept up onto the deck and listened at the window while they had made love. The sound of **_his_ Catherine moaning and crying out for Scott made him sick to his stomach. He looked in the window at Catherine curled up in Scott's arms. She was his and he would have her back. Hall didn't deserve her. He **_would_** have her back, no matter what it took. He looked one more time at the sleeping lovers, a snarl curling his lip as he crept off the deck into the darkness.**

_**Surprise! Well, see you next week! Thanks for the reviews! ***_       


	11. Chapter 11

_***Hello everyone! Hope the week has gone well! Here we go again!***_

**Chapter 11: Family**

****

"C'mon baby, walk to Daddy," Scott held out his hands and encouraged the wobbly-legged toddler holding on to her mother's fingers. The little girl laughed and grinned at her father, bouncing up and down on her chubby legs in the sand.

"Go on sweetie, walk to Daddy. He won't let you fall," I said and pulled gently with my arms to move her toward Scott.

The little girl took two hesitant steps, let go of my fingers and reached for her father. She half-walked, half-stumbled into his arms and squealed with delight as he scooped her up, swung her around and hugged her.

"That's my big girl!" He kissed the little girl on the cheek and smiled at me.

I walked over to them and slid my arms around Scott's waist. "I didn't think I could be any happier than I was, but it just keeps getting better." 

Scott smiled down at me. "Yeah, I never knew it could be like this." Our little girl decided she wanted to be held by me, so I took her from Scott's arms. He wrapped his arms around both of us and we stood watching the ocean. The breeze blew a piece of hair into my face and I tried to brush it away but it kept returning to tickle me. Scott leaned down and brushed a kiss on my neck…

I brushed my hand across my cheek, trying to remove the feeling of something on my skin. The feeling left for a short time and then returned. Something smooth brushed across my lips and down my neck. I turned onto my back and moved my head trying to avoid the annoying feeling. 

"Songbird…Songbird…wake up sleepyhead," Scott whispered in my ear and placed a kiss on my neck. 

I sucked in a deep breath and opened my eyes. "Hi handsome," I answered sleepily. I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled into his shoulder.

"Hey, you need to open up those eyes, lazybones. It's time to get up." Scott nudged me away from his shoulder.

"It's my day off. I don't want to get out of bed," I grumbled. 

"Okay, we can stay in bed, but you know the rest of the gang is gonna be here in about an hour or two, and if we're still in bed, they will come in here and get into bed with us, just to be pests. And I really don't want to have them all in bed with us."

I sighed. "Okay, okay, I'm awake. This bed isn't big enough for everybody to get in it."

"No, it's not, but they would try," Scott chuckled and kissed me. He handed me a rose. "What were you dreaming about, beautiful? You were smiling and making happy noises. Was it about me?"

"Yeah, you were in it," I smiled and smelled the rose.

"And just what were we doing?" Scott asked in his deep sexy voice.

"Not what you think," I smiled and kissed him.

"Just what do you think I'm thinking?"

"I bet you were thinking we were making love."

"No, I wasn't. I was thinking we were cleaning house. Yeah, cleaning house."

I laughed. "You are such a liar. Cleaning house. Us? I doubt that very much."

"Okay, you got me. Of course I thought you were dreaming about us making love. So, since it wasn't making love, what were we doing?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, I really want to know," he smiled and kissed me.

"Promise not to freak out?"

"Yes. I promise not to freak out."

I sat up against the headboard. "I was dreaming we were on the beach with our baby and we were trying to get her to walk."

Scott looked at me, eyebrow raised. "Our baby? A little girl?"

"Yeah, a girl."

"Did she walk?"

"Well, she kinda walked-stumbled into your arms."

"That sounds like a wonderful dream to me. Maybe someday we'll get to do that for real," he said and pulled me over to him. "You know, we could start practicing that baby-making idea."

I licked my lips. "You want to have babies?"

"Of course, I want to have babies, especially with you. I can't think of anything more wonderful," he answered and placed a smoldering kiss on my lips. "Wanna start practicing?"

I put my arms around his neck and pulled him down in the bed. "Practice makes perfect."

****   

The front door flew open. "Where is she?!" he yelled. He ran across the living room and dropped to his knees, grabbed me around the waist and buried his face in my stomach. "Please come away with me," he sobbed. "I love you. Please, come with me instead of him. I'm better than he is. He doesn't deserve you."

I laughed and kissed his curly black hair. "I'm sorry, love. It's too late. I'm in love with Scott."

Scott walked over and smacked the back of his head. "Cripes Waltman! Get your hands off my woman before I put you back in one of those diapers."

"Aww, Scotty, you're no fun," Sean pouted and stood up. 

The rest of the group had walked in the door behind Sean, witnessed the entire scene and were laughing hysterically. "You better not touch anymore, Sean," Paul laughed, his arm around Stephanie, "Scott'll break you in half."

"He can hug me all he wants," I mock glared at Scott. "I never turn down hugs from my guys."

"Humph," Scott snorted. He pointed his finger at Sean. "Just don't get any funny ideas," he stated and tried to keep a straight face. He lost his composure and started laughing. "Good to see ya, Kid." He grabbed Sean and pounded him on the back.

"Good to see you too man. Glad to see you finally got smart," Sean replied and gestured at me. "You better take care of her though. You've got four other guys that will beat the crap out of you if you don't."

"You don't have to worry about that," Scott said and pulled me to his side. He looked down at me and kissed me gently. "Songbird is the most precious person in my life."

"My God, he's turned into a poet," Shawn commented, his eyes growing wide with the 'horror' of the thought. "What happened to our 'Bad Guy'?"

"Oh, he's still here," I answered. "I just get to play with him now."

"Oooo, you better not wear him out too much. He's still gotta wrestle, you know," Kevin reminded me.

"Oh, don't worry about that. He'll be fine." I turned to Steph. "How have you been, Steph?"

"Just fine," she replied and hugged me. "I'm so happy for both of you."

"Thanks honey. So, is Pauly treating you right?" 

"Yeah, he does okay," she said with an ornery glimmer in her eyes.

Paul's jaw dropped open. "Just 'okay'?! I'll show you just 'okay'," he growled, threw Steph over his shoulder and carried her off to the bedroom.

"Paul! Put me down!" Steph squealed and pounded on his back. "You big overgrown…oh, stop it! That tickles!" Steph yelled. 

"Show him who's boss, Steph," I hollered. "You're the woman, you're in charge!"

Scott's eyebrow rose at that statement. "Oh really. Are you the one in charge in our relationship?" he challenged.

I turned around to face him and smiled sweetly. "Of course, darling. You just didn't know it."

"Uh-oh," Shawn, Kevin and Sean said in unison.

"This is gonna be good," Kevin added, leaned his arms on the counter and watched intently.

Scott began to stalk me around the living room. "You're in charge, are you?" 

I kept a piece of furniture between us. "Yes dear. The woman is **_always_** in charge," I baited.

"I'm afraid you are very wrong, my love. And you leave me no choice but to prove it to you," Scott stated matter-of-factly. He made a grab for me and I dodged his hands.

"Too slow, old man," I teased.

"Old man? Who are you callin' old?"

"You," I giggled and dodged his grab again. My eyes darted to our bedroom door and I tried to measure the distance between myself, Scott and the door.

He followed my eyes and nodded with a smug smile on his face. "You'll never make it. Don't even try babycakes. I _will_ catch you."

"Well, aren't we just sure of ourselves?"

"I am. I predict you will be soaking wet when I'm done."

"Scott Oliver Hall!"

Shawn, Kevin and Sean burst into hysterical laughter. "My God, we're in the middle of a porno!" Shawn exclaimed. "It's a dream come true!" The noise brought Steph and Paul out of their room.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Oh, get your minds out of the gutter, all of you." 

I used the distraction to try and get around Scott to the bedroom. Scott caught my movement out of the corner his eye and grabbed me around the waist. He hoisted me over his shoulder, went out on to the deck and down onto the sand.

"Scott, put me down! Right now! What are you doing?"

"You'll find out soon enough, sweetheart. Just be patient."

I looked up to see the rest of the gang on the deck laughing. Kevin was lighting the grill like nothing out of the ordinary was going on. Somehow I don't think I'm gonna get help from them. Okay, time to try and sweet talk my way out of this. "Scott honey."

"Yes dear?"

"Will you please put me down?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Now," Scott replied and dropped me into the ocean.

"Oh!" I scrambled back to my feet, pushed my soaked hair out of my eyes and glared at Scott. 

"Now who's in charge? I told you would be soaking wet when I was done," he laughed.

"C'mere honey, I want to give you a great big hug!" I said and lunged at him. He dodged away from me.

"Now who's too slow?" he gloated.

I threw my hands up. "Okay, you made your point."

"Good. Come on; let's go put some dry clothes on." He put out his hand for me to take. I took his hand and stepped toward him.

"Oh! Ouch! Oh, Scott!" I screamed and grabbed for my ankle.

"What happened? Did you step on something?"

"I don't know. It really hurts," I cried.

Scott bent over to look at my ankle while I leaned on his shoulders. I suddenly planted my foot on the ground and shoved with all my weight against Scott's shoulders. He flailed and went down into the surf. I ran a few steps onto the beach and laughed.

"Game, set and match to me," I giggled and ran for the house.

"You come back here you little faker!" Scott yelled and tried not to laugh as he charged after me.

I ran onto the deck and hid behind Kevin. "Don't hide behind me, little girl. I'll let him get ya," Kevin said.

My jaw dropped. "What happened to always protecting me?"

"I won't get between Scott and his girl. Besides, he won't hurt you," he stated and stepped away to reveal Scott standing behind him.

"Ah-ha! Gotcha!" Scott snatched me up into his arms and carried me off to our bedroom. He unceremoniously dropped me on the bed and came down on top of me.

"Scott, get off! We're gonna get the blankets wet."

"They'll dry. You scared the hell out of me. Do you know that?"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You should be. I thought you were really hurt and it would have been my fault because I dropped you in the ocean."

"I'm okay. Everything's all right. I wasn't really hurt. Can we change and go eat? I'm hungry." I reached up, touched his cheek and laid a kiss on his lips.

"Mmmm…I think I could eat right here," Scott replied, nuzzling my neck.

"Oh no," I said, pushing him away. "I want to go eat. Now love, get off me so I can change my clothes."

"Oh, all right," he sighed and rolled off me. "You owe me later though."

"Don't worry. I'll pay up. With interest."

****

"Hey, what's with the guy on the beach with the binoculars?" Shawn gestured. "He's been there since we came out on the deck."

"Where?" Paul asked, shading his eyes to look down the beach.

"Up there by that bench. He's got a white hat and blue trunks."

"Oh, he's probably been looking for whales or something," Steph theorized.

"I could have sworn he was watching Scott and Songbird when they were messing around in the surf."

"Why would he watch them?" Sean asked.

"Watch who?" Kevin asked, putting the steaks on the grill.

"That guy over there with the binoculars. I could have sworn he was watching Scott and Songbird. And that he followed them when they ran up here," Shawn explained.

"Where's he at?" Kevin questioned.

"Up by the bench," Shawn said.

Kevin stepped over to look up the beach. The man suddenly dropped his binoculars, turned and walked back up the beach. "Well, I think you're right, Shawn. He just turned tail and went back up the beach."

"What the hell was he watching?"

"Maybe he's just a wrestling fan. He probably noticed Scott and then saw us up here. An asshole, but probably just a fan."

The doorbell rang. "I got it," Sean said and went to front door.

"Steaks almost done?" I asked as I walked out the door, Scott right behind me.

"Yep. Hungry are we?" Kevin asked.

"Yes. I'm always hungry after I swim," I laughed, sat down on Scott's lap and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Awww, ain't you two cute," Kevin teased.

"Hey Songbird," Sean sing-songed as he came back on the deck. "You have a delivery." He placed a huge bouquet of roses on the table.

"Oooo, aren't they beautiful," I breathed. "Oh honey! Thank you!" I exclaimed and kissed Scott on the cheek.

"Well, I'd love to take credit, but I didn't do it."

"What do you mean 'you didn't do it'?"

"I mean I didn't get you flowers, sweetheart."

"Then who are they from?"

"Look at the card," Steph put in.

I reached into the bouquet, pulled out the card and read it.

"So, who are they from?" Scott prodded. "Am I gonna have to hurt someone?"

"It says 'To the most beautiful woman I know.' There's no signature," I said and handed Scott the card.

"That's strange," Steph said. "You must have picked up a secret admirer, Songbird."

"None of you did this?" I asked all of them. All of them shook their heads.

"It's Scott's job to spoil you, not ours," Kevin added.

"Humph. Someone's tryin' to move in on my woman," Scott snorted with mock jealousy.

"You better keep hold of her. Maybe someone is trying to snatch her away," Kevin teased.

"They can try, but I won't go," I declared and wrapped my arms back around Scott's neck.

"Well since that's settled," Kevin said, taking the steaks off the grill, "who's ready to eat?"

****

Craig lowered his binoculars as Catherine slid off Hall's lap and they started to eat. He smiled. "I hope you liked the flowers, beautiful," he whispered to himself. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his new job ID card. He snorted when he thought of how easy it was to get hired at the arena as security. "I'll be seeing you soon, Catherine. Very, very soon."

_***Yuck! Icky, scary, psycho ex-boyfriend! That's it for now. Thanks for the reviews last week! Everybody take care and stay safe!***_

_***Another note: Everyone reading 'A Big Sexy Hart Attack', hold on! Sharnhorst will be bringing us a new chapter in February!!! Hang in there!!!***_


	12. Chapter 12

_***Hello everybody! Hope everyone is doing good!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!***_

**Chapter 12: Games**

"Hey Steve, raise the bass on the board, will ya?" The music came back on and I waved it off. "Drop it down one step, Steve," I said through the headset. The music played again. "Perfect. Lock that into the board. I think we're golden."

"Okay Songbird, all done here," Steve replied.

"Cool. I guess that's it until final sound check. I'll see you later."

I walked back up the entrance ramp and into the backstage area. Halfway down the hall, I stopped and turned around; feeling like someone was watching me. I saw no one, shook my head and entered the makeshift cafeteria looking for the guys. Spotting them in the corner, I grabbed a sandwich and headed over to join them.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Songbird," chimed Shawn, Paul, Kevin and Sean. 

"Hey beautiful, have a seat," Scott smiled and patted his knee.

I sat the plate down, wrapped my arm around Scott's neck and sat on his lap. "Don't mind if I do, handsome," I replied, kissing his cheek. I pulled my sandwich in half and nibbled on it. 

"Good?" Scott asked.

"Mmm-hmm. Want some?" I offered a piece of the sandwich to him.

"Nah, I already ate," he shook his head. "But I can think of something else I want," he whispered in my ear.

"Later," I whispered back and turned to Sean. "So, Sean, glad to be back?"

"Absolutely. Just like comin' home," he grinned.

"Well, I'm just glad we are all together in one place at one time. Do you all realize how long it's been?"

"Yeah. Five hours ago at the beach house," Shawn quipped.

"Very funny, Toy Boy. You know exactly what I mean."

"Yeah, I know. It has been a long time. You guys were down south for almost 7 years," Shawn said.

"It doesn't seem like it was that long," Paul shook his head in disbelief. 

"Toward the end, it seemed like 700," Kevin put in.

"Ain't that the truth," I agreed.

"Excuse me, Ms. Anderson?"

I looked up to find a delivery person holding a vase of roses. "Yes, that's me."

"Catherine Anderson?"

"Yes."

"These are for you. Could you sign for them please?"

"Sure." I took the clipboard from him and signed it. I turned to the guys. "Do any of you have any cash? My purse is in the sound truck."

"I got it," Shawn stood up and dug in his jeans pocket. "Here you go."

"Thanks. Have a nice day and enjoy your flowers."

"Thank you." I turned to Scott and smiled. "Did you do this?"

Scott raised his eyebrow at me. "No, once again, it wasn't me. I'm beginning not to like this. Is there something you need to tell me?" he teased.

"No, darling. There is nothing I need to tell you about." I kissed him quickly. 

"Damn Hall. You better watch it. Someone's trying to steal her away from you," Paul put in.

"You know, this is really beginning to creep me out. Who would send me flowers and not sign their name? C'mon guys, fess up if you're doing this."

"It wasn't us, Songbird," Sean said and the others agreed. 

"Maybe it's just one of the guys that has a crush on you and is too shy to talk to you. So instead, he sends you flowers anonymously," Shawn suggested.

"Yeah Songbird, don't worry about it. I'm sure it's some harmless crew guy," Paul said and patted my hand.

"You have stolen someone's heart and now they must express their unrequited love for you in the form of flowers," Sean flamboyantly overacted.

I laughed. "Okay, you're probably right. It's most likely no one to worry about. What do you say we get out of here?" They agreed and we left the cafeteria, all going our separate ways. 

Scott grabbed my arm to stop me. "You forgot your flowers."

"I don't want any flowers unless they're from you. I was serious. This is really creeping me out, Scott." I shivered and looked around; feeling like someone was watching us.

Scott put his arms around me and pulled me close. "It's okay. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you. If it makes you feel any better, I'll ask around, see if anyone knows anything."

"No, I'm probably overreacting. It's okay."

"So," Scott drawled, "we have some time, don't we?"

I looked at him suspiciously. "Yes. Why?"

"I'll show you," he said, leading me down the hall and opening the door to an empty locker room.

"And just what are we doing in here?" I asked him as he shut the door behind us.

"You told me I could have something later. It's later," he said, running his fingers into my hair and drawing me closer to him.

I toyed with the buttons of his shirt. "And just what do you want?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you," he growled and backed me up against the wall. "I want you."

"Scott, someone might walk in." I glanced over his shoulder at the door.

"I locked the door. No one's gonna come in," he whispered and leaned in to take my lips.

Scott's hands slid down and tugged at the hem of my skirt, bunching it up around my waist. His eyes lit up when he realized I wasn't wearing any underwear. "Going bareback today, are we?" he asked as his hands explored through the soft curls, finding the hidden nub and rubbing it in circles.

I gasped at the pleasure he was sending through my body and grinned at him. "Just thought I would surprise you. Surprise," I murmured huskily and undid his jeans. I reached inside, released him from his boxers and stroked him firmly.

He groaned and kissed me again. Reaching around me, he cupped my bottom, picked me up, pinned me to the wall and glided inside me. I put my hands on his shoulders, wrapped my legs around his waist and sighed as we came together. I opened my eyes to find Scott intensely looking at me.

"What's wrong, love?" I whispered, kissing him gently on the forehead.

"I just love you so much," he whispered back. "Don't ever leave me."

Tears filled my eyes. "I love you too and I would never leave you. Not for anything." I kissed him passionately. "Now shut up and make love to me, Hall," I demanded.

"Yes ma'am," he growled and started moving quickly against me. 

Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over us, rapidly bringing an earth shattering orgasm and we cried out together. "Oh baby," I panted, cradling his head against my chest as he shuddered with his release.

"You are so utterly beautiful," he said, gently lowering me to floor and placing the softest kiss on my lips.

My legs wobbled when my feet touched to floor and I grabbed onto Scott's shoulders to balance myself. "Oh! My legs aren't working very well," I giggled.

"Are you saying I made your legs turn to jelly?" Scott asked with a self-satisfied smile on his face and wrapped his arms around my waist to hold me up.

"You always turn my legs to jelly," I answered, looking up into his dark brown eyes. 

"Well then, I better hold on to you for awhile," he said and leaned down to take my lips again. After a few moments, he reluctantly broke the kiss. "I guess we better make an appearance or they might come looking for us."

"Yeah," I replied, looking at my watch. "I've got final sound check in about thirty minutes. Oh, I don't want to leave," I said, laying my head on his chest.

"I know, but the sooner the show starts, the sooner it will be over and the sooner we can go back to the beach house and go to bed."

I fiddled with his shirt, reluctantly buttoning it back up. I sighed. "Yeah, you're right.

"I am?!?"

I smacked him gently on the arm. "Oh, stop it. You act like I've never agreed with you." 

"Hmmm…I don't know that you ever have," he scratched his chin thoughtfully.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Oh that's just fine. You be that way." I straightened my clothes and walked toward the door.

"Oh no, you don't," Scott said, grabbing me from behind and picking me up. "Just where do you think you're going?"

I squealed when I felt my feet leave the ground. "Put me down, you big hairy beast," I laughed.

"Hairy beast, huh? I thought you liked my chest," he pouted.

I chuckled. "You know I do."

"That's better. Now, one more kiss before we have to go join the others." 

"Okay, just one more," I murmured as our lips met.

Scott took a deep breath and hugged me tight. "Let's go, sweet thing."

"Scott, honey."

"Hmmm?"

"Are you gonna carry me around all night or are you gonna put me down?" I asked as we got to the door.

"Well, it might be a little inconvenient when I wrestle but the rest of the time should be okay."

"You are so silly and I adore you for it," I smiled and kissed him firmly on the lips. "Okay Bad Guy, put me down."

"Aw Chica, let the Bad Guy take care of you," he drawled as he placed me back on my feet. 

I unlocked the door, took his hand and walked out laughing. "I have no problem with the Bad Guy taking care of me." We turned the corner in search of the rest of the gang.

Craig slipped around the corner and into the room Scott and Songbird had just left. He had followed them to the room and knew they were having sex. He had listened to the conversation they were having as they left the room. "I have a problem with the Bad Guy taking care of you, Catherine. He'll just hurt you. I'm the only one who can take care of you. I'm the only one who should make love to you," he mumbled as he stared at the floor and walked around the room. He saw something glimmer next to the wall. He bent down and picked up an earring he recognized as Catherine's. Craig thought to himself, the monster was so rough with her; he must have knocked it out of her ear. Fury swept through his body and he knew it was time to put his plan into action. "Don't worry, Catherine, I'll save you. You won't be treated roughly ever again."    

Craig left the room and quickly walked by the door where he could hear Catherine joking with the wrestlers. He continued on to a secluded alcove not far from the door where she would go out to the sound truck. He ducked behind some boxes and picked up a duffle bag he had left there. He rummaged through it making sure he had all he needed. He carefully laid out a knife, rope and duct tape. He hoped Catherine didn't fight him too much; he didn't want to hurt her. Now he just had to wait for the perfect moment to grab Catherine and he'd be gone with her before Hall even realized what happened. 

****

The show was rolling along smoothly until the second hour. Somehow, one of connections that the crew and I had set up was malfunctioning and the sound was cutting out in the arena. 

"Cat, have you found where the problem is yet?" the stage manager asked.

"Yeah, we know where it is. Just give me a minute to put on some jeans." I pulled the jeans on under the skirt and then slipped it off and replaced my blouse with an nWo shirt. "Let's go," I said and picked up my tool belt.

****

Craig watched Catherine walk by with the stage manager. "Damn, that wasn't supposed to happen," he grumbled. He settled back down in his spider hole, waiting for another opportunity to present itself. He rocked back and forth. "Beautiful Catherine, you will love me again," he singsonged to himself. 

****

I walked out to ringside to work on the broken connection. The boys were in the ring and were harassing Vince. Scott caught me out of the corner of his eye and turned to wink at me. I grinned and winked back. I snickered as I listened to them run verbal circles around Vince and 'poor' Vince trying to keep up with them. I had just finished the connection when I heard feet smack down on the floor not far from me. A shadow loomed over me and I looked up to find myself surrounded by the Kliq. 

"Hey baby," Scott drawled. "Nice shirt." He whispered, "Play along." Before I knew it, Scott threw me over his shoulder and carried me up the ramp. 

I could do nothing but giggle. "You guys are horrible. Put me down, Scott!" I yelled. 

Scott finally put me down when we were behind the curtain. I could hear King make some comment on me being Scott's toy for the evening.

"Okay," Scott smiled, "you're down."

"It's a good thing I was finished fixing that connection before you hauled me off," I said, planting my hands on my hips.

"I knew you were done. You'd put all your tools away," he reasoned.

"You pay pretty close attention to me, don't you?"

"Yep. I like to watch beautiful women work," he smiled and brushed a stray strand of hair out of my face. 

I shook my head. "What did I do to deserve such a wonderful guy?" 

The others had been listening and snorted. "More like punishment if you ask me, Songbird," Shawn deadpanned.

"Hanging out with you is punishment, Michaels," I shot back.

"Oh-ho. She got you with that one, Shawn," Paul crowed.

Shawn clutched his chest dramatically. "I'm wounded."

"Yeah, yeah," I waved a dismissive hand at him. "Expire quietly, will ya?" I turned to the stage manager. "Better?"

"Clear as a bell."

"Good," I said and walked away with the rest of the guys. "Let me take my belt back to the truck and I'll catch up with you in a few minutes."

"Okay. You know where we'll be." Scott leaned down and kissed me. We split at the corner, going opposite ways.

"Did you tell Songbird we were going to the restaurant first?" Kevin asked Scott when they walked into the locker room.

"Oh crap. No, I forgot. I'll run out to the truck and tell her. Be back in a few."

"Unless you two decide to check out another empty room," Sean quipped.

"You're just jealous, Kid," Scott replied as he went out the door.

****

Craig saw Catherine walking across the backstage toward him. "This is it," he whispered to himself. He tucked the knife in his jeans.

****

I reached down to push the door open when someone grabbed me from behind. My first thought was it was Scott but it didn't feel right.

"Hello, lovely," Craig whispered in my ear.

Pure terror ran through my body. "Craig?"

"Yes honey, it's me. I've come to save you."

"Save me?"

"Save you from Hall."

"Craig," I said and tried to pull away from him. "Let go of me."

"No!" he yelled and I felt something smooth and cool against my throat. "Catherine, that is a knife against your throat. Don't make me hurt you. Just come with me."

"No!" I screamed. "Somebody help! Somebody help me!" I started to fight, trying to get away from him.

Scott was halfway down the hallway when he heard Songbird scream. He started running, pushing past a crew member and yelled over his shoulder, "Go get the guys, now!"

The crew member headed for the locker room area as Scott skidded around the corner to find Craig holding Songbird. His eyes widened when he saw the knife being held to her throat.

"Back off Hall," Craig shouted. "She's mine, not yours."

"Okay man. Just be cool. Don't hurt her. Just don't hurt her."

_***Wow! Things are getting complicated! See ya next week! *** _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Checkmate**

Scott's heart was in his throat. "Just take it easy, Craig," he soothed. "You don't want to hurt Songbird."

"Her name is Catherine, not Songbird," Craig replied through clenched teeth. "Quit calling her that stupid name!"

"Okay," Scott agreed. "You're right. Catherine it is. Just let her go, Craig."

"She's coming with me, Hall. She's gonna be my girlfriend, not yours. All you do is paw at her like an animal anyway."

"Craig, why are you doing this?" I asked.

"I love you, Catherine, that's why."

"Craig, our relationship is over. You hurt me. You beat me up."

"No, I didn't mean hurt you; I was drunk. I love you."

I took a deep breath. "Craig, you put me in the hospital."

"I know. I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise."

"No, Craig. I don't want to go with you." I was terrified at the thought of what he would do to me if we were alone.

The guys came around the corner and stopped behind Scott. "Holy shit," said Sean. Kevin swore under his breath.

"Get back!" Craig shouted and pulled me tighter.

"Craig, please. You're hurting me."

Scott put his hands up and backed the guys up a step. "It's okay. No one's gonna hurt you. Just don't hurt her."

"I'm not gonna hurt her," Craig screamed. "Quit telling me what to do, Hall. You're the one that hurts her."

"Craig, he doesn't hurt me," I argued gently.

"Oh yes he does, baby," he murmured to me. "I know he was so rough with you today in that empty locker room that you lost an earring. I found it."

"You found my earring? Craig, both of my earrings are in. Look."

Craig moved enough to check my ears. Both earrings were dangling from the lobes. "I thought it was yours," he mumbled.

"It's all right, Craig. Just loosen up on me, I can't breathe. You're holding me too tight."

Paul and Shawn were whispering behind Kevin and Scott. They tapped Sean on the shoulder, whispered in his ear and silently edged out of sight back around the corner.

Sean moved between Kevin and Scott. "The guys are gonna come in the door behind him. We need to keep him distracted so he doesn't hear the door."

"Not a problem," Kevin replied. "So what is it exactly you want, Craig?"

"I just want to take Catherine home. We'll be happy there."

Scott's worry was beginning to make him angry. "She doesn't want to go with you, man," Scott retorted.

"Shut up, Hall! I don't want to hear your mouth!" Craig screamed and tightened his hold on me.

"Craig please, you're hurting me."

"I'm sorry, honey," he whispered back to me and kissed me and then licked me on the cheek.

I pulled away from him. "Craig, don't."

"What's wrong, Catherine? My kiss isn't good enough for you anymore?"

"I.I didn't say that," I stuttered. I felt the knife push against my throat.

"You don't love me anymore, do you? Do you?!" He shook me hard and then replaced the knife to my throat. "Answer me!"

"Honey, don't antagonize him." Scott started.

"Shut up, Hall! You talk to her one more time and I'll cut her throat," he whispered menacingly.

"All right, all right. Don't do anything," Scott soothed and took a step back.

"Now my pretty, answer me. Do you love me?"

I suddenly remembered the tool belt I had on. I carefully slid my hand into one of the pockets and pulled out my needle-nose pliers. Kevin's eyebrow shot up and he nudged Scott when he saw what I was doing. I took a deep breath and looked them in the eye. I leaned back on Craig. "Oh yes, I still love you. Now honey please, don't hold me so tight. You're making it very hard to breathe," I purred. Craig relaxed a little and loosened his grip. It was just enough so I could move my arm freely. "Craig dear."

"Yes, my love?" he answered.

I gripped the pliers as tight as I could. "I.really.really," I cooed to him, "hate you!" I brought my arm up and jammed the pliers into his thigh as hard as I could. 

Craig cried out in agony when the pliers entered his leg. I pulled away from him and felt the knife bite into my back. Paul and Shawn had come in the door at the same time I buried the pliers in his leg. Kevin, Paul, Shawn and Sean had jumped on Craig, taking him to the cement. They were now taking turns beating him senseless. I collapsed into Scott's arms. 

"Oh God, baby, you're bleeding!" Scott put his hand over the cut in my shirt, trying to stop the blood. It quickly seeped between his fingers.

"It's okay, it's just a scratch."

"It's more than a scratch." He sat me on the floor and stripped off his shirt, pressing into the wound.

"Ouch!" I hissed. "Okay, maybe it is a little deeper."

"Don't you dare leave me here alone," Scott demanded.

"I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry." I leaned into his shoulder and shut my eyes. "It really hurts, Scott."

"I know," he said, stroking my hair. "Just squeeze my hand."

Security had pulled the guys off Craig and restrained him on the floor, giving him first aid. Vince had to help back the guys off, being the only one who could get through to them and reminding them I needed taking care of. 

The paramedics arrived and started to work on me. They cut my shirt off, revealing an ugly slash across my shoulder blade to the center of my back. They put a pressure bandage over it to stop the bleeding. "She's gonna need a lot stitches. We need to take her to the hospital."

"Let's go then," Scott said picking me up and heading for the ambulance. 

"Sir, we need to put her on the gurney."

"She's not gonna let go of me and I'm sure as hell not letting go of her. Let's just go," Scott stated.

"We'll be right behind you," Kevin yelled.

As the ambulance doors shut, I could still hear Craig screaming, "Catherine, I love you!"

****

"Scott, put me down. I can walk. I just have stitches," I argued.

"The doctor said you were to rest. So, I'm making sure you're resting. And stop arguing with me, it's not gonna work," he said, walking out on the deck and sitting down in a chair with me on his lap.

I smiled and kissed him. "I love you, Hall."

"I love you too, Songbird. Did I tell you how proud I am of you?"

"Proud of me?"

"Yeah. You were calm and you were brave enough to stab that nut in the leg."

"I just wanted to get to you." I laid my head on his shoulder and snuggled into his neck.

Scott stroked and kissed my hair as we sat in silence, watching the sun set into the ocean. Scott cleared his throat. "Honey, I want to ask you something."

I sat up on his lap. "Okay, ask away."

"Wait, this isn't right." He stood up and sat me back in the chair. He got down on one knee on front of me and took my hand. "Catherine Alexandria Anderson, will you marry me?"

Tears filled my eyes. "Oh yes! Yes, I will marry you!" Tears ran down my cheeks as he slid an emerald engagement ring on my finger. "Oh Scott, it's beautiful. I love you so much!" I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him as hard as I could. 

"I love you too, baby," Scott whispered as his lips touched mine. He smiled, "Survey says."

"One more for the good guys," I finished. 

**THE END**

**Epilogue: Beginnings**

"May I present for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Scott Hall," the preacher announced as we turned to face all of our friends. We walked down the aisle to the back of the church. When we reached the vestibule, Scott pulled me to the side and kissed me deeply.

When we parted, Scott said, "Now, take off your ring. I had something engraved in it."

My jaw dropped. "I had something engraved on yours too. Okay, we look at the same time."

We pulled our rings off and looked inside the bands. Our eyes met and we started to laugh. We had both secretly engraved the same word on each other's rings. They both read: Entwined.

_***Well gang, that's it for my little story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all the great reviews and support! Um, I don't have any ideas right now for a new story but maybe one will come to me. So, thanks again and take care! _

_KliqGirl__***_


End file.
